Iron Dipper
by ScottyLango
Summary: Dipper Pines is a man with a vision: to use innovative technology to make the world a better place. However, powerful enemies and a fatal mistake irreparably alter the course of his life. Backed into a corner by an adversary who could threaten his entire legacy, Dipper is thrust into the role of the armored hero known as Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. It's all third person point of views, little easier to read and understand the fanfic. Some parts will be added or changed so I can blend some characters in this movie/fanfic. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Present Time**_

_**Day Time: Kunar Province, Afghanistan**_

In the desert on dirt road, five military trucks are driving through in high-alert encase there's an attack. Dipper Pines seated behind the passenger seat in a fancy suit with sunglasses on and a glass of scotch with ice in his hand. A radio playing in the background in the middle of the truck, AD/DC.

Soldier 1 is sitting in the passenger seat in front of Dipper, Soldier 2 is on the left of Dipper in the back, behind the driver's seat and Soldier 3 which is a female is in the driver's seat, driving through the desert. Dipper notices the tension and breaks the silence.

Dipper says, "I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy." He then asks, "What did I do? I feel like you're gonna snuff me. What, not allowed to talk?" Dipper looks at soldier 2 and yells, "Hey, Forrest!"

"We can talk, sir." Soldier 2 stated.

Dipper asks, "Oh, I see. So it's personal?"

Soldier 3 who was driving tells him, while still looking at the road, "No, you intimidate them."

Dipper looks at her shockingly but quickly says, "Good God, you're a woman. I honestly- I couldn't have called it. I mean I would apologize but isn't that what we're going for here, I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman." Soldier 3 responds.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" Dipper asks. They laugh at his joke, loosening up a bit. "Come on, its okay, laugh."

Soldier 1 asks, "Sir, I have a question to ask."

Dipper says, "Yes, please."

"Is it true you went for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" Soldier 1 asks.

Dipper answers while taking off his glasses, "That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but unfortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" He asks, looking at Soldier 2 and see his hand raised a bit._ "_You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

Soldier 2 asks, "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

"Yes. It's very cool." Dipper answers. They both were leaning toward each other in the middle of the truck, Soldier 2 hands over his camera to Soldier 1 to take a picture of them. "All right. I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." He jokes. Soldier 2 raises his hand up to form a peace sign and Dipper jokes, "Please, no gang signs." Soldier 2 lowers his hand, "No, throw it up. I'm kidding." Soldier 2 raise his peace sign again, "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

Soldier 1 was taking too long to take the picture and Soldier 2 tells him, "Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." Right after he said that, the truck in front of them exploded, they all duck for cover, now everyone is alarmed. The vehicle stops moving.

Soldier 3 yells, "Contact left!"

Dipper looks around and asks worriedly, "What's going on?"

Soldier 3 leaves the truck to fire her weapon, but got quickly shot down.

Soldier 1 yells to soldier 2, "Jimmy, stay with Dipper Pines!" He goes outside and starts to shoot at the enemy but also gets shot.

Jimmy yells at Dipper Pines as he pushes his shoulder down, "Get down." Dipper quickly obeys not wanting to get shot and killed. While Soldier 2 is loading his gun, he yells out, "Son of a bitch!" He turns to leave the truck and leave Dipper alone.

Dipper sees him about to leave and yells fearfully out to him, "Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"

Jimmy yells through the window to him, "Stay here!" He turns to shoot but a bomb hits the ground near him, it explodes, killing him.

Dipper still in the truck, hears ringing in his ears because of the bomb then recovers and leaves the truck to see the destruction outside, bullets being shot everywhere, bombs going off in the background, one goes off near him and he starts running forward, smoke everywhere. Another bomb goes off and he quickly jumps for cover behind a rock, leaning against it, he takes out his phone to call for help, but then a missile lands a few feet away from him, he looks at it, beeping meaning it's about to go off, and he quickly notices the name on it **"PINES INDUSTRIES"**, he shouts in fear as he stood up. The missile goes off, he gets hit, making him fly back and land hard on the ground, blood starts sweeping through his shirt, shows that he has on a protective vest, but still got injured and he lays his head back down. Dipper got hit with sharps of the missile, faintly hearing voices while going unconscious.

* * *

_**Night: Cave**_

When Dipper woke up, he notices a bag over his head and sees a bright light, voices of the enemy around him. Suddenly the bag gets ripped off of his head, he's blinded for a moment before seeing his surroundings and notices the men that captured him and that they are in some sort of cave, guns pointed at him from behind and to his left a man is reading from a piece of paper, in front there's a man videotaping them. Dipper is covered in blood, sweat and dirt from the attack, wrapped around his chest is bandages in the area where he got hit, blood still coming through. Dipper notices in that moment, life won't be the same.

_**IRON DIPPER**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Flashback: 36 Hours Earlier**_

_**Evening: Las Vegas, Nevada **_

_**Caesars Palace - Apogee Awards**_

The Audience are clapping and cheering at their tables, watching and listening to a presentation_._

The announcer's voice explaining, _"__Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy. Best Friends. Visionaries. Geniuses." _On a screen it's shows Dipper and Wendy both in suits with arms crossed, both with serious faces on the cover of a magazine. "_American Patriots." _The screen then shows a young Dipper smiling at the camera. _"__Even from an early age…" _The screen then shows an old picture of Stanford Pines. _"_.._The Grandson of legendary weapons developer Stanford Pines quickly.."_

The audience is watching, from their table-Stanley and Wendy are watching the screen.

The announcer's voice continues, _"__..Stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique minds." _On the screen it shows a picture of a 24 year old Wendy Corduroy and 19 year old Dipper Pines with old-fashion computers behind them. "_At the age of 24, Wendy built her first circuit board."_The screen shows a cover of the mechanics magazine, with a 6 year old Dipper and young looking Stanford sitting on a motorcycle with Dipper's hands on the handle, both smiling. _"__Dipper a__t the age of six, he built his first engine." _The screen then shows a cover of the MIT technology review, with a 17 year old Dipper Pines writing on the board with future tech designs on it, smiling. _"__Both at the age of 17, they both graduated summa cum laude from MIT." _The screen then shows an article picture of a 17 year old Wendy Corduroy working on a robot in a workshop at Stanford's company. Then it shows a newspaper about the car crash of Stanford and his wife, both died. _"__Then a passing titan." _Then the screen shows a picture of young Stanley and Stanford Pines, with Stanley's arm around Stanford's shoulder, both smiling with closed lips. _"__Stanford's Pines brother and ally, Stanley Pines…" _The screen then shows a picture of a 50 year old Stanley on a cover magazine in a suit with hands on his hips, looking down at a small globe ball on the ground. _"...Steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder.."_ The screen then shows a picture of both Dipper and Stanley on the cover of Forbes magazine. _"__Until the age of 21, the prodigal grandson returns and is anointed the new CEO of Pines Industries. When Wendy became of the age of 26, she joined Dipper as Co-CEO."_

The audience began to clap, Stanley and Wendy sitting together with Candy Chiu beside her, began to clap as well.

The announcer's voice continues, _"With the keys to the kingdom.." _The screen began to show some footage of few designs of weapons and satellite targeting. _"Dipper ushers in a new area for his grandfather's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting." _The screen then shows a picture of a 25 year old Dipper Pines and a 30 year old Wendy Corduroy on a Rolling Stones magazine. It then shows another picture of Dipper and Wendy side by side looking ahead, with normal serious expressions looks on their faces. _"__Today, Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."_

The audience starts clapping when the presentation is over, the spotlight hits the stand showing Dipper's twin sister, Mabel Pines as she was about to present the award to both Wendy and Dipper, she gives her speech, "As liaison to Pines Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with not one but two real patriots. They are my friends and is my great mentors. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to my dear brother Mr. Dipper Pines and my good old friend Mrs. Wendy Corduroy." She announces and claps along with the audience.

Wendy stands up from her seat, the spotlight hits her and was following her as she walks to the stand, with a huge smile on her face. She walks up to the stand and Mabel hands her the award, they both hug and silently asks, "Where's Dipper?" As she still smiles

Wendy quickly says as quietly, "I don't know." She's also smiling, coming out of the hug with smiles on there faces like nothing was wrong, Wendy starts her speech, smiling and chuckling nervously, "Wow, this is unbelievable, honestly Dipper was suppose to do the speech for both of us, but it looks like our roles have reversed," Making the audience quietly laugh. Wendy continues, "Speaking on behalf of Dipper and myself, thank you, thank you all very much, I would like to tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Dipper, well, you know...the best thing about Dipper is also the worst thing. He's always working." Wendy smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Same Evening: Caesars Palace Casino **_

In the casino, people gathered around Dipper Pines table watching as he threw the dice across table, "Work it! Come on." People started to cheer when he won. Soos Ramirez, Dipper Pines bodyguard and chauffeur, a few feet behind him on guard. Dipper turns and sees Wendy, arms crossed with a disappointed look on her face.

"You are unbelievable." Wendy tells him.

Dipper then remembers about the award, "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Right in that moment, Mabel appears behind Wendy on her left and repeats Wendy, "You are unbelievable."

Dipper turns to Mabel, "Oh no! Did Wendy rope you into this?" He points at Wendy.

Mabel shakes her head, "Nobody roped me into anything!"

Dipper apologizes to both, "I'm so sorry."

Mabel tells Dipper, "But they told me that if I presented you with the award, you'd be deeply honored."

"Of course I'll be deeply honored, it's you, that's great. I'm sorry." Dipper apologizes to Mabel.

"Yeah, it's ok." Mabel tells him.

"So, where is it?" Dipper asks them.

Wendy shows him the award, "Right here."

Dipper gently grabs it from her then quickly hands it back, barely balancing at it, "Wow, would you look at that. That's something else, I don't have any of those floating around." He turns back at the table to play and bet more. "We gonna let it ride." He shouts out and grabs the dice then turns to Wendy, who still has a disappointed look on her face, not assumed by his tactics, crossing her arms with the award in her hand. "Give me a hand here?" He asks her. She doesn't do anything but just stares at him, he looks at her pleadingly, "Please, give me a little something-something. She rolls her eyes but gives in and blows on the dice. "Thank you." Then Dipper turns to Mabel and says,_ "_Okay, you too."

Mabel denies him, "I don't blow on mans dice."

Dipper quickly adds taunting her, "Come on, honey bear."

Mabel hits Dipper's hand and the dice goes rolling across the table.

Dipper watches the dice roll and shouts, "There it is, Lieutenant Mabel Pines rolls and…" Seeing the dice land on a very low number, Dipper makes a disappointed, pouty look on his face and looks at Wendy, who tilts her head to the side and shrugs her shoulders at him.

Mabel shrugs and says, "That's what happens."

Dipper replies, points his right finger up towards the ceiling, "Worse things have happened, I think we're gonna be fine, Colour me up, William."

* * *

_**Night: Caesars Palace**_

_**Lobby **_

Mabel, Wendy-who's holding the award in her hand and Dipper were walking through the lobby toward the exit with four bodyguards including Soos.

Mabel turns to Wendy and Dipper telling them as she quickly hugs both Wendy and Dipper in a tight bear hug, "This is where I exit."

Both Wendy and Dipper say, "All right."

Mabel points at Dipper and tells him, "Tomorrow, don't be late." She starts to walk away, still pointing at him.

Dipper replies, "Yeah, you can count on it."

Wendy mentality scoffs at Dipper knowing very well that he will be late.

Still walking away, Mabel yells out, "I'm serious!"

Dipper yells back, "I know, I know."

* * *

_**Night: Outside**_

_**Caesars Palace**_

Dipper and Wendy walk towards two limos, one for Wendy and one for Dipper. Wendy got into her limo, backseat, driving away. Soos opened the door for Dipper as he was about to go in, when a person stops him, a reporter gets stopped by his bodyguards.

"Mr. Pines, excuse me, Mr. Pines. Emma Sue." She introduces herself. "Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" She asks.

Before turning, Soos whispers to him, "She's cute."

Dipper whispers back, "She's alright." He quickly turns to her, speaking normally, "Hi."

"Hi. It's okay? Emma quickly asks, getting her recorded out.

Dipper says, "Yeah. Okay, go."

Emma starts, "You've have been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say about that?" She's holding the recording in front of her, towards him.

Dipper answers her question, "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint. Wendy's the artist, she done some sketches, their good too."

"And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death?" Emma asks.

Dipper responds, "That's not bad." He looks at Emma Sue, guessing what College/University she went to and asks, "Let me guess, Berkeley?"

Emma answers, "Brown, actually."

"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." Dipper tells her.

"Rehearse that much?" Emma asks.

Dipper quick to answer, "Every night in front of a mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that." Emma says sarcastically.

"I'd like to show you first hand." Dipper tells her with little flirt eye.

Emma tells him, "All I want is a serious answer."

Dipper crossing his arms and tells her, "Okay, you're serious. My Grunkle Stanford had a philosophy, Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."

"That's a great line, coming from a man selling the sticks." Emma sarcastically replies.

"My grandfather helped defeat the nazis. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." Dipper tells her a little irritated.

Emma says, "And a lot of people would call that war profiteering."

Dipper takes off his glasses, leaning a bit towards her recording, "Tell me, do you plan to report on millions we saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with your intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey_._" He finishes with a small closed lip grin.

Emma now impressed and mouths 'wow' before asking, "You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

Dipper quickly answers, "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."

* * *

_**Night: Dipper's House**_

_**Dipper's Bedroom**_

Dipper Pines and Emma Sue drop on the bed, kissing hungrily with him laying down and with her straddling him. Hands roaming each other's body. Dipper attempts to flip her over, but rolls off the bed, with Dipper laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Morning: Malibu, California**_

_**Dipper's House - Dipper's Bedroom **_

From the previous night, laying on the bed, alone, under the sheets, a naked Emma Sue startled awake by the blinds opening, sitting up quickly covering herself up with the sheet and with a voice of J.A.R.V.I.S., Dipper's personal A.I. system. _"__Good morning, it's 7:00 AM. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds." _She's looking around trying to see who's it from, before turning to the left to see outside the windows, standing up and holding the sheets to around her body, walks to the window and sees the ocean view-right outside the house. _"__The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 AM."_

* * *

_**Living Room/Entrance Hallway**_

Now dressed with undergarments and Dipper's shirt from last night, Emma Sue walks around calling out, "Dipper. Hey Dipper?"

Walking towards the entrance, Emma looks around the expensive decor and furniture, turning to her right, biting her thumb nail as she looks at a device on the wall. As she touches it, the device loudly beeps red, she gets startled and now afraid slowly backing away with JARVIS saying, _"You are not authorized to access this area."_

Emma breathless and says lowly, "Jesus." She turns around when a voice speaks up.

Dipper's assistants Pacifica Northwest and Candy Chiu who's beside Pacifca on her left. Pacifica holding Emma's dry cleaned clothes. "That's Jarvis."

"He runs the house." Candy tells her.

"I've got you clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed." Pacifica tells her while she holds out her clothes to Emma.

"And there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Candy adds.

Emma walks towards them with a small smirk on her face. "You two must be famous, Candy Chiu and Pacifica Northwest." She points at both women with her finger.

Candy answers for both with a small smile, "Indeed, we are."

Emma grabs her clothes from Pacifica and says something snarky, "After all these years, Dipper still has you two picking up the dry cleaning." She looks at both of them, with a small smirk.

Pacifica with a smile on her face, "We do anything and everything that Mr. Pines requires, including, and occasionally, taking out the trash."

"Will that be all?" Candy asks with a smile as well loving Pacifica's response.

* * *

_**Garage/Work Shop**_

Dipper's working on the engine on one of his classic cars near the entrance with Wendy helping him. Both Wendy and Dipper spend most of the time in the work shop together working, doing their own thing in the same room, their own time/moment, knowing they're there for each other, even without speaking.

Dipper who's kneeling down at the car, takes a part out for the engine and asks Wendy, "Give me an exploded view."

Wendy sitting on a stool by the computer screen in front of him across the car, turns a bit, leaning a bit back to show him the model of the engine. "The compression in cylinder three appears to be low, D." Wendy's nickname for him.

"Log that." He tells her. In the background both Candy and Pacifica walking down the stairs, putting in the code for the door, entering. Pacifica on the phone. Candy with a folder and pen in one hand, the other a coffee tray with coffee and a bag with muffins.

Both walking in, Pacifica on the phone, "I'm gonna try again, right now."

Dipper says without looking up or turning around, "Please don't turn down my music." Pacifica stops a few feet away from him.

Candy walking around the car to hand over Wendy's breakfast to her, Wendy turns to her fully and gently grabs the tray and gives her a nod of appreciation. While Pacifica hangs up the phone, "I'll keep you posted."

Candy walking back around the car over to Pacifica, standing beside her, facing Dipper's back as she says to him, "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." She writes in the file in her hands.

Dipper-who still haven't turned around asks about Emma, "How'd she take it?"

Pacifica answers, "Like a champ." Wendy smirks in amusement while eating her muffin with the bag on her lap.

Dipper asks while looking at a part in his hand, "Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

Wendy swallows her piece of muffin, "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."She takes another bite.

Dipper looks up at her a second before going back to what he was doing_, "_That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there-" He turns to look at the assistants, his back facing Wendy, both women looking at them.

Pacifica interrupts him, "Dipper, we need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door."

Dipper was wiping his hands with a rag, sitting on the wheel, continuing like she didn't say anything, "Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" He finishes.

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no." Pacifica asks him. Candy was writing down a few things before waiting for his answer, looking up at him.

Dipper looks at both curiously, "Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

Candy answers, "No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not 'spring' like the season."

"So." Dipper shrugs a bit.

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced." Candy finishes, nodding.

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." Dipper standing up, walking past Candy as she smiles at his response, quickly writing it down.

Pacifica turns and follows him while asks, "Okay. The MIT commencement speech-"

Dipper interrupts her as he continues walking, "Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down-"

Candy quickly interrupts, walking to them and says, "Well, they're haranguing us." She gestures to both her and Pacifica, "So I'm gonna say yes." She stands on Pacifica's left.

Dipper grabs a small espresso cup from the machine turns to them, "Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

Candy holds her open folder to him, "I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." She holds the pen to him_._

Dipper looks between both girls and says, "What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you both got plans?"

Candy tells him, "No, I have to help Wendy with paperwork that she forgets to do." She turns to look at Wendy, who's still sitting, finishing her second muffin, hearing Candy and looks at her with a full mouth and smiles sheepishly. Candy turns back at Dipper who has a look, rolling his eyes like he was expecting that from Wendy.

Dipper turns to Pacifica as she answers as well, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans." Dipper looking in her eyes.

Pacifica gives a quick nod and responds, "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

Dipper little surprised and asks, "It's your birthday?"

Pacifica nods, "Yes."

"I knew that. Already?" Dipper asks, little confused.

Pacifica amused and says, "Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Well, get yourself something nice from us." Dipper pointing at Wendy across the room.

"I already did, from Ms. Corduroy." Pacifca tells him.

"And?" Dipper asks

"It was very nice." Pacifca smiles at him.

Wendy shouts at Dipper across the room, "Unlike you, D, I actually remembered her birthday and got her something."

"What about my gift, you like?" Dipper asks.

Pacifica smiles and nods, "Yes, very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Pines." She remembers enjoying her treat (snack)_._

"You're welcome, Miss Northwest." Dipper having no idea what he got her. Candy impatiently interrupts their moment by tapping with her pen on the small cup for him to sign the papers. He drinks the cup, handing it to Pacifica who smirks grabbing the cup, he walks in between them walking away as Pacifica follows.

Wendy quickly shouts at Dipper when he's about to leave, "Be careful!"

Dipper continue walking, going up the stairs and shouts back, "Will do!"

Candy who has an annoyed look on her face turning to Wendy walking to her, to help with the paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Same Day: Malibu, California**_

_**On The Road**_

Driving a white expensive car, fast down the road with another black car, a little behind the first car, on their way to the airport.

* * *

_**Airport**_

The white car pulls in to where the jet is with the black car pulling up and parks beside the white car. Mabel Pines in her Colonial suit, standing on the stairs beside the entrance of the jet with an annoyed, disappointed look on her face.

Dipper gets out of his car and points to Soos, who was in the black car, getting out of the car to get Dipper's bags from the trunk. "Okay, you're good. I thought I lost you back there."

Soos tells Dipper with bags in hand, "You did sir, I had to cut across Mulholland."

Both walking to the plane, Dipper responds, "Alright, I got you, I got you."

Mabel looks at Dipper-who's walking up the stairs and almost yells at him, "What's wrong with you?"

Dipper innocently asks, "What?"

Dipper still walking up the steps, Mabel stands in front of him and says, "Three Hours."

Dipper tells her excuse as he reaches the top, "I got caught doing a piece for vanity fair."

Mabel still standing there, points to her spot. "For three hours. For three hours, you got me standing here."

Dipper walks past her to go in the plane, "Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on." Soos follows Dipper inside with the baggage.

Mabel turns, taking off her hat, walking into the plane while the pilot says, "Wheels up! Rock and roll!"

* * *

_**On The Plane Heading To Afghanistan**_

On the right side of the plane, sitting at a table, Dipper and Mabel sat across from each other. The blonde stewardess puts the utensils for Dipper and looks at him flirty, standing straight walking away. Dipper looking back at her the same.

Dipper sees Mabel reading and asks, "What are you reading platypus?"

Mabel answers, not looking up, "Nothing."

**"**Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." Dipper tells her.

Mabel tells him, "I told you, I'm not mad. I'm-I'm indifferent, okay?" She looks up at him when she finishes

"I said, I was sorry." Dipper told her.

A brunette stewardess walks up to Dipper, "Good Morning, Mr. Pines."

Mabel continues speaking, "You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your sister."

Dipper looks at the stewardess with a smile and says to her, "Hi. I told her I was sorry, but she…" He gestures to Mabel_._

Mabel still speaking, "I'm just indifferent right now."

The stewardess offers Dipper a hot towel, "Hot towel?" He takes it.

As the stewardess turns to Mabel who's ranting, "You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."

"I respect you." Dipper cuts in.

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need you diaper changed...Thank you." She thanks the stewardess as she hands her a hot towel. "Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

Dipper quickly asks the stewardess, "Hey! Heat up the sake, will you?" While wiping his hands, he looks at Mabel, "Thanks for reminding me."

"No, I'm not talking…We're not drinking. We're working right now." Mabel quickly shuts down the idea but gets ignored.

"You can't have sashimi without sake." Dipper says as the blond and brunette stewardess grabs the cups and bottle.

Mabel still complaining, "You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible." She's still wiping her hands with the hot towel.

Dipper leans forward a bit and looks at her, trying to convince her it's a good idea to drink. "It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."

The brunette stewardess asks smiling flirty at Dipper, "Hot sawki?"

Dipper looks at her and answers, "Yes, two, please."

Mabel looking between her and Dipper tells them, "No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any."

* * *

_**A While Later**_

The plane now in party mode, disco lights, music, Dipper and Mabel sitting on the couch. Dipper sitting back, looking forward with glass of champagne in hand with a very drunk Mabel beside him, talking loudly over the music.

"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on get my back!" Mabel ranting to Dipper about her life_._

"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out…" Dipper quickly cuts Mabel off because he wants to see the show in front of him.

Mabel's too focused on telling Dipper, "No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."

In the middle of the plane, the three stewardesses now dressed sexy, dancing with drinks in hand, in front of Dipper and Mabel. A pole appears from the floor for the girls to use.

Dipper, who sat up straighter very eagerly to watch, tells Mabel-who doesn't shut up, "Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Dipper pointing and looking at them.

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!" Mabel raises more of her voice_._

The plane continued forward to it's destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Day: Afghanistan **_

_**Bagram Air Base**_

Military soldiers vehicles, planes around. Dipper Pines jet landed. Generals and soldiers waiting for Dipper.

Dipper comes out of the plane while putting on his glasses, wearing a suit _(From Chapter 1)_ straightening it as he quickly walks down the stairs to greet and handshakes with the General, "General."

"Welcome, Mr. Pines. We look forward to your weapon presentation." The General tells Dipper-who handshakes another soldier.

"Thanks," Dipper nods.

* * *

_**Desert**_

Now moved to a secured area where Dipper can present his presentation to the military soldiers. Dipper stands in front of the Generals, soldiers and including Mabel, who's in the same outfit as some of the soldiers, mostly wearing sunglasses as they're facing the sun. Snow mountains in the far background with a few big rocks a few feet behind Dipper.

Dipper starts, "Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both?" He puts his hands in his front pant pockets. "With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Pines Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once." He's starting to raise his voice. "That's how my Grandfather did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even come out of their caves." He takes his left hand out and gestures one of the machines that holds 3 missile bombs, it turns towards the sky, one fires through the air. In mid air it disconnects into more bombs as it's gonna hit the ground, Dipper Pines raises his arms out and says, "For your consideration, the Jericho." All the added bombs hit the ground creating a wave of dust through the air and spreads out through the field, pushing Dipper a few steps forward and blew the soldiers hat off, most covering their faces so no sand gets in their eyes. Dipper walks to a cooler box that's holding alcohol and cups, grabs a glass _(From Chapter 1)_ with his left hand walking away, pointing at the boxes, "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!" He calls out.

As he takes a drink, Dipper pulls out his phone as it's vibrating, gets a video chat from his friend Wendy, opening it up sees her in her room, sitting on her bed, tired. _"Hi Dipper," _Wendy greets sleepily.

"Wendy, what are you doing up?" Dipper holding the phone up, putting on a baby voice pouting, "Aww, did you call me so I can tuck you in." He laughs at the look she gives him.

Wendy laughs a little, rolling her eyes a bit, _"__Yeah, you haven't tucked me in since you were like 12 years old, D."_

Dipper quickly smartly cuts in, "13 actually." He's still walking to the truck, that's waiting for him.

Wendy rolling her eyes, _"Whatever, Stanley called, he wanted me to ask and find out how it went, so how did it go?"_

"Well, you can tell him that, it went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Dipper tells her.

Wendy smiling tiredly, _"Yes! Alright, will do."_

"Alright, I'm gonna hang up now because it looks like you're gonna pass out," Dipper says to her.

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" _Wendy says as she lays down under the covers.

Before she hangs up, Dipper asks, "Why aren't you wearing the pjs, I got you?"

Wendy ignores the question and says,_ "__Good Night, D."_

Arriving at the truck Dipper tells her, "Night Wendy." Both hanging up. He gets in the truck, behind the passenger side_ (From Chapter 1)_, a soldier close the door as Mabel walks up to him.

"Hey, Dipper." Mabel stands in front of the door.

Dipper leans out the window says to him, "I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is back there." He gestures with his head to the side_._

Mabel nods at him with a blank expression, "Nice job."

"See you back at base." Dipper leaning back as Mabel walks away.

* * *

_**(Scenes From Chapter 1)**_

Trucks driving on the dirt road.

A truck explodes.

* * *

_**Present Time: Cave**_

In and out of conscience, blurry Dipper sees men around him, medical supplies on the table beside him.

One of the men with glasses is taking out some of the sharps that Dipper has in his chest.

The same man starts putting a device on his chest.

Dipper screams in pain, shaking uncontrollably, the man with glasses chloroforms him and Dipper goes unconscious.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Dipper with different clothing on, laying on a cot bed with a thin tube up his right nostril taped to stay in place. He wakes up feeling the tube, slowly pulling the long tube out of his nose, twitches his nose uncomfortably from pulling out the tube, looking to the left and sees a cup, he weakly reaches for it, accidentally knocking it over, coughing then looks up to see the man from earlier who was putting the device on his chest, shaving his face at a small mirror. Dipper turned over to the side about to get up but stopped as he was pulled back by two wires attached to a car battery. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man warns him, seeing him through the mirror.

Dipper turning on his back to see the battery and follows the wires to his chest, that is covered with a bandage, feeling through the bandage and feels the device in disbelief, he starts ripping through the bandages, just to see a circle device in his chest, he looks up breathing heavily in shock.

* * *

_**A Little Later**_

The man from earlier, who's wearing a suit, he's now cooking by a small fire, stirring the pot, whistling.

Dipper now sitting up on the side of the cot with the small mirror, looking at the small circle device in his chest still attached to the battery in disbelief, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I did?" The man said with an Arabic accent, looking at him than back to the pot in his hand. "What I did is to save your life." Dipper still looking at the mirror to see the circle device better. "I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum." He stands up, putting the pot and spoon down. "Here, want to see?" He holds up a small tube bottle with a few metal shrapnel's taken from Dipper's chest. "I have a souvenir. Take a look." He lightly throws the small bottle at Dipper to see, Dipper catches it in his left hand and looks at it. "I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

Dipper asks looking in the fire, "What is this?"

The man answers him, "That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Dipper shrugs one shoulder, zipping up the sweater he's wearing, covering up, hiding the electromagnet on his chest with an unreadable expression then looks up on the wall, seeing a camera.

The man-name is not mentioned yet, follows to see that Dipper's looking at the camera, he turns back to him. "That's right, smile." He told him. "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember." Dipper told him.

The man in glasses, chuckles a bit, "No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture integrated circuits."

Dipper looks around, "Where are we?"

As the man was about to answer, loud noises/shouts came from outside the locked steel door, he quickly turns to Dipper, who looked confused, standing up, _"_Come on, stand up. Stand up!" He grabs Dipper's arm, standing on his right as he instructs him, "Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." Both putting their hands behind their heads.

Dipper looks at the men as they pointing their guns at them, surprised, "Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?"

The man turns to him angrily, "Do you understand me, do as I do." The men in front of them, walks down the steps as the one in the front-the leader raises his arms up at his sides, smiling as he speaks in Arabic. Dipper looks at him weirdly, not understanding a word he's saying. The leader stops walking, directly in front of them and the man finishes, gesturing to the men in glasses to translate for him, "He says, Welcome, Dipper Pines, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America." The leader speaks again, and the man's translating it, "He is honored. He wants you to build him a missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." The leader talks again, handing the man with glasses, a rolled picture, that he had in his hand when he entered. The man shows Dipper who still has his hands behind his head, showing with one hand, he looks at it. "This one."

Dipper looks at the leader coldly, "I refuse."

A moment later, Dipper gets his head dumped in water getting flashes of his recent happenings in his life hearing a faint, _"Dipper!"_ Sounding like his sister's voice. Another unidentified bald man behind him grinning devilishly, as the men take Dipper's head out of the water, putting a bag over his head.

* * *

_**Day: Outside The Cave**_

The men leading Dipper, who has the bag over his head and the car battery in his hands, with the other man with glasses outside the cave. The leader orders one of his men in Arabic, that's beside Dipper to take off the bag. Dipper gets blinded by the sun for a second before adjusting, he looks around seeing them located between two mountains with a base camp. Dipper gets pushed forward to start walking, startled he does so with the battery still in hands; attached wires to his chest, looking around seeing his company weapons and boxes that said **"****PINES INDUSTRIES"** logo on them. He stops in front of the leader as he speaks in Arabic while the man in glasses translates, "He wants to know what you think."

Dipper narrowing his eyes a bit at the leader and replies, "I think you have a lot of my weapons." The man in glasses translates for the leader.

The leader speaks again, gesturing around them while he walks behind Dipper who turns to face him. "He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile." The man in glasses translating for Dipper who glances at him, looking back at the leader and has a look of not liking the situation. "He wants you to make a list of materials." The leader speaks again, gesturing with his hands. "He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." The leader holding out his hand for Dipper to shake.

Dipper grabs it, shaking his hand, smiling, "No, he won't." He told the man in glasses.

The leader smiles back, looks at the man with glasses as he smiles and repeats what Dipper said in English, "No, he won't."

Dipper looks behind the leader, seeing the bald man from earlier, that was behind him watching as his head was being dumped in water. Little far away, the bald man standing with men also standing around with guns in hand.

* * *

_**Night: Inside The **__**Cave**_

Dipper now with a beanie-like hat and a blanket on, sitting and looking longingly at the fire, thinking about home, missing his sister and their sibling banter they have, his friends and his life.

The man with glasses also wearing a different hat, walks up behind, kneeling beside Dipper on his right, "I'm sure they're looking for you, Dipper. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Dipper. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Dipper Pines? Or are you going to do something about it?"

Still looking in the fire, "Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." Dipper told him.

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it? Hmm?" The man in glasses questions him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Later: Inside The Cave**_

Men were moving around, working and carrying boxes as Dipper instructs them as the man that always wearing a suit and glasses translates to Dipper, telling them what they need to do. "If this is going to be my workstation, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools."

* * *

_**Day: Inside The Cave**_

Dipper working on unscrewing a missile, asks the man, "How many languages do you speak?"

The man beside him answers, "A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."

Dipper asks as he slides a piece out, "Who are these people?"

The man explains, "They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Zodiacs." Dipper places the part on the table.

* * *

_**Another Room (Camera Room)**_

The Leader and a few other men were watching through the camera on the screen of the old T.V, as the man and Dipper work, making sure their doing something.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

Dipper kneeling on the ground of the dark room, limited lighting around the room but can still see, trying to take a piece out of another missile. The man beside him on his left tells him, "You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."

Dipper comes to view, hitting the piece to get it off, gets another part from inside it, "Uh huh." Now sitting at the table, Dipper grabs a small part from the large part he took from the missile, throwing the large part behind him, "Okay, we don't need this."

The man asks him about it, looking curious, "What is that?"

Dipper holding up the small piece with tweezers, looking at it then to the man, answering him, "That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"

The man looked slightly stunned at the answer.

* * *

_**The Camera Room**_

Three men in the room, two by a small fire while the one is still watching as Dipper and the man in glasses work, Man 2 asks in Arabic, "What's he doing?"

Man 1 by the T.V screen answers, "Working." The two men by the fire look away, looking bored.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

Dipper sitting at the table, a bowl in front of him, mixing what's inside together, putting it in a smaller bowl neatly. Now, Dipper with the car battery in hands, instructed the man in glasses who's holding tongs, taking out a smelting cup from the fire pit carefully, "Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this." Both walking over to the table. Dipper puts down the car battery on the table. "Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?" The man carefully poured the substance into the small bowl that Dipper was working on earlier.

Both watching as the man poured the substance, "What do I call you?" Dipper asks him.

The man answers, "My name is Blendin."

"Blendin. Nice to meet you." Dipper says as he watches him finish pouring.

Blendin stands up straight, looks at Dipper with the tongs still in hand,_ "_Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

_**Later**_

Dipper with tweezers in his hand carefully pulls out a metal thin ring from the bowl and puts in a small circle device. Dipper working on a better electromagnet for his chest, turning it on, looking as it lights up. Blendin walks up to him on his left leaning down a bit to see the device better, "That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." He told Dipper.

Dipper answers, still looking at the device," That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powdering my factory at him. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

Blendin, glances back between the reactor to Dipper, "But what could it generate?"

Still looking at the reactor, Dipper answers him, "If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

Blendin narrows his eyes a bit, "That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes." Dipper replies back.

Pulling out papers, putting them on the table under the light, each paper showing parts of a plan, Dipper puts them together. "This is our ticket out of here."

"What is it?" Blendin asks him, looking at the paper confusingly.

Dipper tells him, "Flatten them out and look." Flatting the paper together, showing the very first design of the iron man suit.

Blendin looks at it stunned, smirking a bit, "Impressive."

* * *

_**Evening: The Camera Room**_

The camera on the old T.V screen shows Blendin and Dipper get up to continue working. Dipper comes to view showing that he put the arc reactor in his chest.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

Dipper and Blendin taking a break, playing a board game. Blendin congratulations Dipper on a good move, "Good. Good roll. Good roll."

They continue playing, "You still haven't told me where you're from." Dipper asks him.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." He answers him.

"Got a family?" Dipper asks.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." Blendin looking up at Dipper, "And you, Dipper Pines?"

"My sister, Mabel." Dipper answers.

"Close?" Blendin asks.

"Yeah, we have a close knit bond, she's probably out of her mind worrying about me." Dipper answers him, looking sad.

"You will see her again, when you leave this place." Blendin looking seriously at him.

Dipper looks back, not replying, hoping that is true.

* * *

_**Outside: The Work Room**_

The leader walks up to the door, slowly, quietly opening the slot hole to see both men working, he slides the slot hole back closed, turns around and nods to his men, they walk away, talking in Arabic.

* * *

_**Inside: The Work Room**_

Materials, equipment, the plans laying across the table, in progress of putting it all together.

* * *

_**The Camera Room**_

The leader with the Jericho missile picture in hands, seeing the T.V. screen and comparing if they are making the missile or not, "It doesn't look anything like the picture."

Another man beside him says, "Maybe it's been modified."

The leader tells him, "The tail is wrong."

The man beside him says, "It's just backwards."

* * *

_**Outside: The Cave**_

The sun goes down, a few men around a lite fire trying to get warm.

* * *

_**The Camera Room**_

Now standing in the dark room, the bald man from earlier is watching the old T.V. as Dipper tests one of the legs, narrowing his eyes figuring out that they're not making the missile.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

The leader opens the slot hole and yells at them. Dipper with a blowtorch in hand welding, goggles on, looks up as they open the steel doors. Dipper puts down what he was doing, both men standing with their hands behind their heads. The leader walks in looks around for a moment as the bald man walks in.

The bald man looks at Dipper who looks back tensely, "Relax." The man says in English, Dipper gives a weird look to Blendin like 'how is this man speaking English' both putting their arms down. The bald man walks up to Dipper and moves his shirt down a bit to look at the reactor in his chest, he says in English, "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." He starts walking over to an dismantled missile, stopping at it for a moment. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine." He walks back over by Dipper to the table, "An empire twice the size of the Roman Empire." He picks up the plans, "But today, whoever holds the latest Pines weapons rules these lands." Dipper looks at Blendin worriedly, but he silently gestures to him to not do anything. "And soon." He pauses for a second, looking back at Dipper with a hard expression, "It will be my turn." He turns around, walking over to Dipper, stands in front of him, both looking at each other with a guarded-tense look. The bald man speaks to Blendin in Arabic, "Why have you failed me?"

Blendin answers calmly in Arabic, "We're working. Diligently."

The bald man turns to Blendin and walks towards him speaking in Arabic, "I let you live." Dipper looks over at them a little worriedly. The bald man stands in front of Blendin, still speaking in Arabic, "This is how you repay me?"

Blendin tells him in Arabic, "It's very complex. He's trying very hard."

The bald man orders his men in Arabic, "On his knees." The men obeys and puts Blendin on his knees lowering his head down as the bald man turns to the fire pit and chuckles with no humor and says in Arabic, "You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."

Blendin tells him little nervously in Arabic, "We're both working."

The bald man slowly turns around and with the tongs in his hands, holds it up showing the hot piece of metal, he tells Blendin darkly in Arabic, "Open your mouth."

Dipper looking very worried and asks Blendin, "What does he want?"

The bald man questions Blendin in Arabic as he grabs his head, "You think I'm a fool?" He moves Blendin's head down to a metal stand, "What's going on? Tell me the truth."

Blendin answers in Arabic, "He's building your Jericho." The bald man repeats what he said before in Arabic while bringing the hot metal closer to his face, Blendin repeating-that they are building the missile, both yelling.

Dipper making the wrong move by walking forward a bit and asking, "What do you want? A delivery date? he hopes that the bald man can stop but the men around them aim their guns at him, making Dipper stop and put his hand up in a claiming gesture. The bald man stops moving the hot metal and looks at Dipper with an eyebrow raised, Dipper looks at the bald man and tells him, "I need him. Good assistant."

The bald man drops the hot metal beside Blendin's face, looking at Dipper threateningly, "You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." He carelessly throws the tongs a side, walking away. Dipper continues to look at the side worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Same Night: Cave**_

_**Work Room**_

Working faster now and on a time-line to get it done, sweating from working hard, Dipper's hammering down a piece of metal, putting it in water to cool down. Blendin's working on something else, looks down at the first model mask of Iron Man suit as Dipper sets it down on the table for him to see.

* * *

_**Next Day: Morning **_

_**Work Room**_

Now finished, Blendin's helping Dipper in the suit, out of view of the camera. Blendin screwing the bolts in a rush, "Okay? Can you move? Okay, say it again."

Dipper explains the steps, "41 steps right ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right."

* * *

_**The Camera Room**_

The bald man walks in, watching the cameras, seeing only Blendin, speaks in Arabic to his men, "Where is Dipper Pines?

The man beside him answers in Arabic, "He was here a moment ago."

The bald man orders in Arabic, "Go look for him."

Two men immediately leave with guns in hand. The bald man watching closely the T.V. screen.

* * *

_**Outside: The Work Room**_

The two men run up to the door and man 1 slides the slot hole open.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

Man 1 opens the slot hole, yells out, "Blendin! Blendin! Dipper Pines!"

Now both starting to panic, Dipper tells him silently, "Say something. Say something back to him."

Blendin not understanding the men, "He's speaking Hungarian. I don't…"

Dipper interrupts, "Then speak Hungarian."

Blendin panicking, "Okay, I know."

Dipper questions him, "What do you know?" Blendin yells back at him. Man 1 continues to yell inside the slot hole. On the door shows a bomb attached to it.

* * *

_**Outside: The Work Room**_

Man 1 gestures with his head to man 2 to open the door as he steps back. Man 2 unlocks the door and opens it, the bomb explodes, making the two men fly back.

* * *

_**Inside: The Work Room**_

Dipper turns his head to the side, feeling the force of air and sand hit him from the bomb going off.

* * *

_**The Camera Room**_

The bald man is still watching the T.V. screen as the door blows the two men back and the camera cuts. Now alarmed, the bald man shouts orders to man 3 beside him and he runs out of the camera room shouting to other men to follow him with guns in hand as the bald man picks up a walkie talkie, shouting in it, all of them talking in Arabic.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

Smoke and sand in the air by the door from the bomb, Dipper asks unable to see,_ "_How'd that work?"

Blendin looking at the damage, "Oh, my goodness. It worked all right."

Dipper says, "That's what I do."

Blendin goes back to bolting his suit together "Let me finish this."

Dipper tells him, "Initialize the power sequence."

Blendin rushing to the computer, "Okay."

Dipper raises his voice, "Now!"

Blendin at the computer, "Tell me. Tell me."

Dipper explains, "Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."

Blendin typing it in, "Yes."

Dipper still can't see in his postion, "Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."

Blendin pulls it up on the computer, "I have it."

Dipper tells him, "Press Control 'I'."

Blendin repeats as he taps the keyboard, "'I'. Got it."

Dipper tells him, "'I'. 'Enter'. 'I' and 'Enter'." He repeats. "Come over here and button me up."

* * *

_**Outside: Tunnels**_

Men with guns in hands, shouting in Arabic as they run through the tunnel.

* * *

_**Inside: Work Room**_

Blendin continues to attach the suit together on Dipper, "Okay. All right"

Dipper tells him, "Every other hex bolt."

Blendin hearing the men outside the room, "They're coming!"

Dipper calmly stated, "Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done."

Blendin repeats, "They're coming!"

* * *

_**Outside: Tunnels**_

Men with guns in hand, continue to run as they shout in Arabic.

* * *

_**Inside: Work Room**_

Dipper instructs Blendin as he's back over to the computer, "Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay."

Blendin whispers to himself as he looks at the laptop screen, "We need more time." He turns to Dipper,_ "_Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."

Dipper yells at him, "Stick to the plan!" Blendin runs out, picking up one of the guns from a dead guy, "Stick to the plan!" _B_lendin starts shooting at the ceiling-to lead the men back, "Blendin!" Dipper turns back to the laptop screen, seeing that it's still loading.

* * *

_**Outside: Tunnels**_

As men with guns in hand run towards the work room, shouting. A moment later, they run back the same way they came-cause of a screaming Blendin running and firing the gun towards the ceiling, making them go back. He continues to run all the way to the end of the tunnel then stops in surprise; shooting and running, frozen in spot-seeing more men standing around the entrance of the cave, including the bald man who's giving him a dark glare, the men with their guns raised, pointing them straight at him.

* * *

_**The Work Room**_

The laptop screen loads to 100%, the power in the room dampen downs. A few other men run inside the room, looking for Dipper. They stop near the entrance of the dark room with guns up, they slowly walk forward, man 4 pushes man 5 and 6 ahead of him. Man 5 goes to where Dipper is in the suit-who silently flexes his hand into a fist. Barely able to see anything, Man 5 turns around when he hears a buzzing sound and sees the arc reactor light turns on, he looks up and suddenly gets hit and goes flying across the room while shooting his gun. The other men by the entrance, starts shooting everywhere around the room, stops after a moment or two, man 7 turns to man 4 and says something in Arabic. The light from the arc reactor shines on man 4's face, they look when suddenly man 6 gets pushed to the side then man 7 gets pushed to the other side, man 4 starts shooting at the suit but the bullet bounces off the metal and he gets punched in the face-making him go flying back. Dipper standing tall in the thick metal suit he made.

* * *

_**Tunnels**_

As Dipper walks heavenly in the suit, bullets being shot at him and bounces off the suit, Dipper hits away a few incoming men that come at him. He leads towards the entrance of the cave as the men now run away from him and close a big metal door-that's near the entrance, leaving a man behind. Dipper continues to walk determinedly to the door-where man 8 bangs with his fist desperately in fear at the locked door.

* * *

_**Other Side Of The Metal Door**_

4 men stand together with their guns up and ready, listening to the desperate bang/punches/yelling from man 8 on the other side when suddenly the screams stopped and not even a second later, a large bang hits the door following another but with a large dent in the middle of the door, then another bang with a dent above the last one. The 4 men slowly backing away as the door was being hit then suddenly the door goes flying off and hits 3 out of 4 men-from the kick delivered by Dipper who walks through and hits man 9 down-who was running away. Dipper's left arm now stuck from hitting man 9 and tries to wiggle his arm out, Dipper not seeing man 10 with a hand-gun raised to Dipper's covered head, walks closer and shoots at the helmet but the bullet bounces off and hits the guy right in the head, killing him. Dipper stops struggling and looks down at the dead man and finally pulls his arm out and continues to walk forward.

* * *

_**Cave Entrance**_

The bald man puts a large bullet shell in his weapon then casually walks and stands by the entrance of the cave and holds up his gun, ready to fire his weapon.

Blendin lying weakly on the floor, coughing.

Dipper comes walking in and sees Blendin laying on the floor, "Blendin!"

Blendin laying on a pile of bags with one on-top of him, "Watch out!"

The bald man shoots his weapon at Dipper-who immediately dodges the fire by leaning back and hits the wall behind him. Dipper ready's his own little missile on his left arm, aims and fires the little missile at the bald man, it hits the wall behind him, explodes, pushing him down, unconscious.

Dipper grabs the bag that's on-top of Blendin and throws it to the side, Blendin weakly says, "Dipper Pines…"

Dipper lifts his mask up, kneeling in front of him, "Come on. We got to go. Move for me. Come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."

Blendin speaking in a near whisper as he barely shakes his head, "This was always the plan, Dipper Pines…"

Dipper still encourages, "Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up."

Blendin tells him, "My family is dead...I'm going to see them now, Dipper Pines…" Dipper looks at him sadly, "It's okay...I want this...I want this…"

Dipper looks down then looks at Blendin and tells him appreciated, "Thank you for saving me."

Blendin says just above whispering, "Go..go to your sister, okay? Don't waste it...Don't waste your life…" Blendin takes his last breath and dies. Dipper now mad, turns his head and looks outside.

* * *

_**Outside: The Cave**_

More men outside and aiming their guns at the entrance, suddenly they hear a loud/faint thumping sound getting closer to the open entrance. Some look up in shock when Dipper-who's mask covering his face, steps out into the sunlight and stands tall at the entrance. A couple of men yell out in Arabic and they all start shooting but the bullets just bounces off of Dipper-who just stands there and takes it, the men stop shooting in surprise when they see the bullets doing nothing.

Dipper looks up, "My turn." He shoots outs fire to the men standing a few feet from him then starts walking and fires all around the base as the men run-some on fire. Dipper's burning everything, mainly his company weapons.

Man 11 up top by the mountains, ready's his gun, aims at Dipper and starts shooting big bullets at him. Dipper stops torching the area, feeling the force of the bullets in the suit. The surviving men then start shooting their own guns at him. Dipper drops to his knees, really feeling the bullets against the suit, an explosion goes off behind him and he goes on one knee and fires more flame around as the area starts exploding. Dipper starts firing and immediately activates his thrusters and flies up as the explosions get bigger, finally escaping out of the mountain.

* * *

_**Sky**_

In mid-air, the suits thrusters give-out and Dipper screams as he starts to free fall down with some pieces flying out the suit.

* * *

_**Desert**_

Dipper crash lands the suit hard in the sand, broken pieces everywhere. Half of his body in the sand, Dipper flicks the broken pieces off his hands and takes off the helmet, he blinks as his eyes adjusts to the light, leans his head back and mutters, "Not bad." Knowing he's far away from the mountain-where he was held captive.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Now walking through the desert after the crash, Dipper with his sweater over his head-to block the sun. Suddenly two helicopters fly up behind him, he turns to look and starts waving his hands in the air as he yells, "Hey!" One helicopter lands as Dipper falls on his knees and gives the peace sign. 4 military soldiers run out with Mabel leading, they run up to Dipper.

Mabel slows to a stop and asks, "How was the fun-vee?" Dipper chuckles _(Quote Mentioned In Chapter 6), _Mabel puts her hand on Dipper's left shoulder and kneels in front of him, "Next time, you ride with me, okay?" They both hug in relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Next Day: American Base**_

A military plane lands, moments later, the back hatch opens revealing Mabel and a cleaned up Dipper in a suit, with a sling on his right arm, Mabel helping Dipper as they walk down the hatch. Pacifica and Candy standing and waiting, looking at him in relief, Soos standing beside the car then opens the back door from the drivers side and speaks to the person inside then steps back, letting the person get out-revealing Wendy as she slowly steps out of the car, seeing Dipper in shock.

Mabel helping Dipper off the plane, "Watch it, coming up here."

Dipper sees the medical team bring a stretcher, "Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." Mabel gestures for them to leave. As they walk closer to the standing girls, Wendy runs up to Dipper and hugs him tightly in relief, he hugs back with one arm just as tight, obviously missing each other, he pulls away and sees all the girls eyes, "All your eyes are red." He talksdirectly at Candy and Pacifica, "A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

Pacifica chuckles a little and jokes, "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

Dipper tells them, "Yeah, vacation's over." He starts walking over to the car_._

* * *

_**Inside: The Car**_

Dipper and the girls are in the back seat, Soos up in the driver's seat. Dipper seated on the right to the passenger side with Pacifica who's back is facing the front, sitting in front of Dipper. Wendy seated next to Dipper with Candy sitting in front of her beside Pacifica.

Soos turns his head a bit to ask, "Where to, sir?"

Pacifica turns her head to face him, "Take us to the hospital, please, Soos."

Dipper quickly shuts down the request, "No." Making the girls look at him in disbelief.

Wendy turns her head to him confusion, "No? Dipper, you have to go to the hospital."

Dipper looks at her serious, "No is a complete answer."

Candy tries to reason with him, "The doctor has to look at you."

Dipper tells them, "I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other…" He looks at Pacifica.

Pacifica looks away in disbelief, cutting him off, "That's enough of that."

Dipper quickly continues, "...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

Candy looks at him confused, "Call for a press conference?"

Dipper nods, "Yeah."

Wendy clearly not understanding his motive, "What on earth for?"

Dipper cuts them off and says to Soos, "Soos, drive. Cheeseburger first."

* * *

_**Outside**_

The black car starts to drive away.

* * *

_**Outside: Pines Industries**_

People gathered around cheering and clapping while reporters are taking pictures and asking questions as the car pulls up. Stanley, smiling with his arms raised, opens the car door for Dipper who's eating a burger, "Look at this! Dipper." Stanley and Dipper hug, "We were going to meet at the hospital." All of them gets out of the car.

Dipper denies that response, "No, I'm fine."

Stanley pats his arms, "Look at you!" Dipper grabs another burger from the 'Burger King' bag that Pacifica is holding. Stanley sees him and tells him, "You had to have a burger, yeah?"

Dipper tells him, "Well, come on." Pacifica gives the bag to Soos.

Stanley asks, "You get me one of those?" They all start walking to the building with Dipper keeping Wendy close.

Dipper quickly tells him, "There's only one left. I need it."

* * *

_**Inside**_

All of them walking inside as Dipper finishes his burger, Stanley shouts to the crowd of reporters as he claps, "Hey, look who's here! Yeah!" Dipper, Wendy, and Stanley walk through the crowd, heading to the stand.

Pacifica and Candy stand at the back of the crowd with small smiles on their face, happy to see Dipper. A mystery man in a suit walks up to them, standing on Candy's left and faces them, "Miss Chiu? Miss Northwest?"

Candy turns to him, "Yes."

The mystery man asks, "Can I speak to you two for a moment?"

Candy denies him while gesturing to the crowd, "We're not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now_._" She turns back to the front.

The mystery man introduces himself, "I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Powers, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He gives Candy his card.

Pacifica comments on it, "That's quite a mouthful."

Agent Powers answers her, "I know. We're working on it."

Candy tells him, "You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…"

Agent Powers interrupts her, "We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Pines about the circumstances of his escape."

Pacifica looks at him around Candy and smiles, "I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

Agent Powers nods in appreciation, "Thank you." The three turns to the front.

Stanley tells the crowd, "Alright, let's a start everyone." He standing by the stand then looked down to see both Dipper and Wendy sitting on the floor in front of the stand.

Dipper takes out another burger from his pocket and tells to the crowd, "Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can...A little less formal and…" Stanley sits on his right while Wendy sits on his left. The crowd awkwardly sits down on the floor.

Mabel walks up to both Pacifica and Candy-who's also sitting on the floor, Mabel kneels beside Pacifica, "What's up with the love-in?"

Pacifica smiling a small smile and answers her as she looks at the front, "Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to?"

Dipper looking at Stanley, "Good to see you."

Stanley smiles and nods, "Good to see you."

Dipper looks at Wendy, "I never got to say goodbye to Grunkle Stanford." Wendy having a sad look on her face, including Stanley as Dipper turns back to the crowd, "I never got to say goodbye to my grandfather." He places the half eaten burger on Wendy's lap, "There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." Wendy, Pacifica, Candy and Mabel looking and listening to Dipper, "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them." Stanley looks down and narrows his eyes at the information, "And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

A reporter from the crowd, "Mr. Pines!"

Dipper says, "Hey, Ben."

Ben-the reporter asks him, "What happened over there?"

Dipper answers, "I had-I had my eyes opened." He stands up, walks around Wendy and walks up to the stand as he talks,_ "_I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing device-" Both Stanley and Wendy stand up when he says that, the reporters also standing up, going crazy, "-of Pines International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." Wendy holding the wrapped unfinished burger, walks up to Dipper in confusion.

Stanley walks up to Dipper on his right and wraps an arm around him while laughing it off to the crowd, "Ok, I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers."

Dipper completely serious, continues talking over Stanley and the shouting reporters, "What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." He grabs Wendy's free hand and leading her away.

Stanley still smiling and tells the crowd, "What we should take away from this is that Dipper's back! And a...he's healthier than ever-"

* * *

_**Outside: Another Part Of The Building**_

Stanley's Voice, _"We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow up."_

Minutes later, Stanley with a cigar in his mouth, rides up-in his scooter to Wendy and Soos who's standing and smoking by the car, Wendy sitting on the roof of the car, thinking about what just happened and nibbling on the unfinished burger Dipper gave her earlier. Stanley stops and asks Wendy, "Where is he?" Soos takes the scooter for Stanley.

Wendy points to the entrance, "He's inside, Stan." Stanley walks up to the entrance as he takes out his card from his inner jacket pocket and scans the card, the doors automatically opens and he walks inside.

* * *

_**Inside: Arc Reactor Room**_

Stanley walks in with the cigar in his mouth, glances at Dipper then looks at the big Arc Reactor in the room, says to Dipper, "Well, that...that went well."

Dipper asks him, "Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?"

Stanley questions after he takes the cigar out of his mouth, "Your head? What about Wendy's head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?" He walks over to him.

Dipper responds, "Optimistically, 40 points."

Stanley tells him, "At minimum."

Dipper says nonchalantly, "Yep."

Stanley tells him, "Dipper, we're a weapons manufacturer." He stands on Dipper's right.

Dipper turns to face him, "Stan, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy."

Stanley tells him, "That's-That's what we do. We're ironmongers. We make weapons."

Dipper cuts in, "It's my name on the side of the building."

Stanley continues, "And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

Dipper shakes his head, "Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

Stanley asks sarcastically, "Like what? You want us to make baby bottles."

Dipper tells him, "I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

Stanley points at the large arc reactor, turning away from him, "Ah, Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt! Dipper, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

Dipper looks at the Arc Reactor, "It works."

Stanley pacing behind Dipper, "Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?" He stands behind Dipper.

Dipper still looks at the Arc Reactor, "Maybe."

Stanley continues, "Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years?"

Dipper turns around to look at him, "That's what they say. Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you? Who told you?"

Stanley denies, "Never mind who told me." He points to Dipper's chest with the cigar in hand, "Show me."

Dipper still questions him, "Is it, Mabel, Candy. Pacifica or Wendy?"

Stanley tells him seriously, "I want to see it."

Dipper guessing, taking off his sling, "Okay, Mabel and Wendy." He unbuttons his shirt, looks around to see if anybody's looking then opens it, showing Stanley the arc reactor in his chest

Stanley quickly looks around after seeing it, buttons his shirt up. "Okay."

Dipper looks at him seriously, "Okay? It works."

Stanley wraps his right arm on Dipper's shoulders, "Listen to me, Dipper. You, me and Wendy. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like my brother and I."

Dipper apologizes, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had…"

Stanley interrupts him, "Dipper. Dipper, no more of this 'ready, fire, aim' business. You understand me?"

Dipper tells him, "That was your brother's line."

Stanley pulls his arm back, "You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low." Both walking to the exit.

* * *

_**Outside**_

They walk outside, Stanley waves at them, leaving on his scooter-like ride away with cigar in his mouth.

Wendy turns to Dipper and hops off the roof of the car as he walks up to her, "Want to go home now?"

Dipper nods, giving her a small smile-remembering what Blendin said and that he will go home to Mabel, Wendy and all of his friends and he has. Wendy returns the small smile and hugs Dipper again for a moment before they get in the car, with Soos driving them home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Day: Dipper Pine's House**_

_**Living Room**_

Wendy is laying on the couch texting on her phone. Candy and Pacifica are sitting in front of the window T.V. with laptops on their lap and Bluetooth in their ears, watching the man on T.V as he says, _"__Pines Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready? Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Pines Industries business plan!" _He grabs a baseball bat and smashes a mug. Candy makes a face, Pacifica not looking impressed, Wendy rolls her eyes in irritation before focusing back on her phone. The man continues, _"__Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"_

Dipper calls from the tablet screen on the table, "Girls. How big are your hands?" Pacifica presses the connect button for them to speak.

Wendy looks up from her phone to the ceiling, "What?"

Dipper repeats his question, "How big are your hands?"

Candy just as confused, "I don't understand why…"

Dipper tells them, :Get down here. I need you, all of you." All look at each other with confused expressions, not understanding him, then they put their laptops and phones down, standing up and walking down the stairs.

* * *

_**Garage / Workshop**_

Wendy puts in the code to open the door, walking in with Candy and Pacifica behind her. Dipper laying/sitting up a bit on a table, shirtless, blanket on his legs. He looks at them, walking towards him, "Hey. Let's see them. Show me your hands. Let's see them." They putting their hands up to show him, "Oh wow. They are small. All very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec."

Candy stopping on Wendy's right as they both stand on Dipper's right side, "Oh, my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" She's looking at the miniature Arc Reactor in his chest.

Dipper with another arc reactor in his hand, he looks down at it before glancing up at them, "It was. It is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future." Pacifica looking at the Arc Reactor in his chest and the newer one in his hand with a neutral expression.

Wendy realizes what he's doing but asks anyway, "You're swapping it up for an upgraded unit?

Dipper adds, "And I just ran into a little speed bump."

Pacifica standing on Dipper's left side, breaking her stare on the Reactors, "Speed bump."

Candy asks, "What does that mean?"

Dipper takes out his old reactor, handing it to Candy, "It's nothing. It's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine_." _He tells the situation shortly to them-like it's no big deal.

Candy asks holding it carefully, "What-What do you want me to do?"

Dipper tells her as he waves it off, "Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant." Candy turns and puts the old reactor on the table, behind Wendy.

Candy looking at the Reactor as she puts it down, "Oh, my God!"

Dipper preparing himself by leaning back comfortably as he explains,_ "_I want one of you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

Wendy asks him worried,_ "_Is it safe?"

Dipper tells her, "Yeah, it should be fine. It's like Operation, remember? You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'."

Candy asks confused, "What do you mean, Operation?"

Dipper tells her, "It's just a game, never mind. Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great."

Pacifica's about to put her hand in but pulls away-not comfortable doing it, "Okay. You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."

Dipper looks at her, "No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great." Wendy and Candy were looking between them, Wendy with a tiny smirk, "Is it too much of a problem to ask? Cause I'm..."

Pacifica preparing herself as she takes a deep breath, "Okay, okay."

Wendy stops her before she does anything, "It's okay Pacifica, I'll do it."

Dipper looks at Wendy and basically pleads, "I really need your help here, Wendy."

Wendy quickly tells him, "Okay." She puts her hand in and feels around, disgusted, "Oh, there's pus!"

Dipper calmly tells her, "It's not pus Wendy. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body."

Wendy completely disgusted and whines, "It smells!"

Dipper tells her knowingly, "Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

Wendy grabs it, quietly says, "Yeah, it got it! I got it!"

Dipper quickly tells, "Okay, you got it? Now, don't let it touch the sides when you're coming out!" He yells out as she touches the sides.

Wendy stops her movement, freaking out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Candy watching worriedly as she nibbles on her nails.

Dipper tells her, "That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, so don't-" He tries to tell her but she takes the magnet out, "There's a magnet at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out."

Candy sees the magnet, quietly disgusted, "Oh, God!"

Wendy still holding the magnet up by the wire, seeing the screen beep loudly and asks, "What did I do?"

Dipper little surprised at Wendy, "Okay, I was not expecting that..." Wendy didn't completely freak out and not thinking very clearly and was about to put the magnet back in but Dipper quickly tells her, "Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!"

Wendy turns and quickly puts the magnet down on the table, "Alright, what do I do?" Dipper subconsciously takes Pacifica's hand and squeezes it.

Pacifica notices and feeling him tense and shaking a bit, "What's wrong?"

Dipper tells her, "Nothing, I'm just into cardiac arrest cause she yanked it out like a trout…"

Wendy yells out, "What?! You said it was safe!" She almost going into tears.

Dipper then hands her the new reactor, "We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." Wendy takes the new reactor from him, "You gotta switch it out really quick."

Wendy grabbing the hanging wire, "Okay. Okay."

Pacifica tries to distract him as Wendy puts the new reactor in, "Dipper? It's going to be okay."

Dipper turns his head and questions her, "What? Is it?"

Wendy tells him and herself as reaches into the hole, "It's gonna be okay Dipper. I'm gonna make this okay."

Dipper mumbles as he stares at Pacifica, "Let's hope." Dipper looks down as Wendy is about to attach it and quickly tells her, "Okay Wendy, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you…" He yells out feeling a shock as Wendy completely attaches the wire in. Dipper looks at Wendy as she lowers the reactor in, "Was that sounds hard? That was fun, right? He takes over and twists the reactor in place, "Here, I got it. I got it. Here. Nice." He feels the reactor working and the computer stopped beeping.

Candy asks him, glancing at him to Wendy worriedly,"Are you okay?"

Dipper simply tells her, "Yeah, I feel great." He looks at Wendy-who has her hands dirty from the plasmic discharge and breathing heavily, "You okay?"

Wendy looks at him still freaked out, "You basically gave me a heart attack just now." Dipper comforts her by softly placing his hand on her left arm.

Pacifica tells him as she squeezes his hand before letting go, "Don't ever, ever, ever, ever asks us to do anything like that ever again."

Dipper looks at all of them, "I don't have anyone but you guys. Besides Mabel. Anyway…" He takes off the wires attached to his chest and gets up, standing.

Pacifica hands Dipper a towel before walking around the table to pick up the old reactor, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Dipper looks at her and answers, "That? Destroy it. Incinerate it." He wipes his chest off of the plasmic discharge.

Candy asks him curiously as stands on Pacifica's right, "You don't want to keep it?"

Dipper looks at her as he puts the towel down on the table-he was just laying on, "Candy, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' is not one of them." Wendy silently reading the computer screen over-of Dipper's vitals as she calms down.

Pacifica looks at him intently, "Will that be all, Mr. Pines?"

Dipper replies as he looks at Pacifica, "That will be all, Miss. Chiu, Miss. Northwest." They both walked out from the garage as Dipper turns to the robot, "Hey, Butterfingers, come here. What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk?" He points to the stuff on the desk, "That's my phone, that's a picture of me, Mabel, Wendy, Grunkle Stan and Stanford. Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff." Wendy then walks over to the sink to wash her hands as Dipper looks back at Wendy intently while tapping the reactor on his chest.

* * *

_**American Airbase**_

Mabel giving a tour to the new recruits around the base, "The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgement." Both Dipper and Wendy walking up to them.

Wendy jokes to her, "Colonel? Why not a pilot without the plane?"

Mabel looks at Dipper on Wendy's right, "Look who fell out of the sky. My lovely twin brother, Mr. Dipper Pines himself and the lovely Wendy Corduroy."

A Pilot shakes Dipper's hand, "Hello, sir."

Dipper jokes to them about Mabel, "Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get her to tell you about the time she guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with." The recruits laugh.

Mabel tells him as she smiles, "Don't do that!" Wendy smirks in amusement with their bickering.

Dipper looks at Mabel, "What was his name?"

Mabel shaking her head at him, "Don't do that."

Dipper continues, "Was it Ivan?"

Mabel keeps telling him as she smiles, "Don't do that. They'll believe it. Don't do that."

Dipper shrugs, "Okay."

Mabel stops smiling, "Don't do that."

Wendy tells the recruits, "Pleasure meeting yous." She and Dipper smiling.

Mabel tells the recruits, "Give us a couple minutes, you guys." The recruits walk away from them. Mabel taps on Dipper's shoulder, "I'm surprised."

Dipper asks her confused, "Why?" He and Wendy both stand in front of Mabel.

Mabel answers, "I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon."

Dipper replies, "I'm doing a little better than walking."

Mabel looks skeptical, "Really?"

Dipper answers, "Yeah. Mabel, I'm working on something big. We came to talk to you. I want you to be part of it."

Mabel chuckles and tells him, "You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy."

Wendy hesitates a bit before telling him, "This is not for the military. He's not...it's different."

Mabel looks at both in disbelief, "What? You're a humanitarian now or something?"

Dipper tries to tell her, "I need you to listen to me."

Mabel denies him, "No. What you need is time to get your mind right." Dipper smiles nervously, "I'm serious."

Dipper nods, "Okay."

Mabel looking at both of them, "It's nice seeing you, dear brother…and Wendy."

Dipper has a blank expression, "Thanks."

Wendy nods at Mabel, turns to Dipper, "Come on." She nods to the exit.

* * *

_**Dipper Pines House**_

_**Garage / Workshop**_

Wendy sitting by the computer, typing in, "Jarvis, you up?"

J.A.R.V.I.S responds, _"__For you, miss, always." _She smiles.

Dipper standing behind her, tells him, "I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two."

J.A.R.V.I.S asks, _"__Shall I store this on the Pines Industries Central Database?"_

Wendy with a special pen drags the original suit design on the platform table. Dipper answers, "Actually, I don't know who to trust right now, besides Wendy. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?"

J.A.R.V.I.S asks, _"__Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"_

Dipper stands in front of the platform table, looks at the 3D designs, "I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in ours, it can actually do some good." Removing some parts of the suit to the digital garbage can.

* * *

_**Afghanistan - Desert **_

The men that survived the attack is looking around seeing parts of the first iron man suit, one man found Dipper's mask of the suit, holding it up for them to see, calling out the bald man that survived, with burn marks on his head, giving it to him as the bald man has a faint smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Next Day: Dipper Pines House**_

_**Garage / Workshop**_

Wendy working on one boot, with the robot holding the magnifying glass, "Next. Up."

Dipper working on the other boot across from her, with another robot also holding a magnifying glass, "Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You got me?"

Wendy not looking up, tells him, "Dipper, don't call my robot a dummy." She tells the robot, "Stay put. Nice."

Dipper also not looking up, "What? Don't you mean our dummy?" He's speaking to the robot now, "You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this."

Wendy stops, looks at him, "I mean my Robot and again not dummy. I build him, remember." She goes back to work, "Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" She looks at the robot.

Dipper still working, "Yeah I remember, I was supervising you because Stanford wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He's talking to the robot,_ "_Up. Screw it. Don't even move. You are a tragedy. But still gonna call him a dummy." The last sentence he tells Wendy, she doesn't answer, she just rolls her eyes at him.

* * *

_**Later: Testing 1**_

The handy robots around the room video taping, the flight test.

Dipper stands in an open area, "Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it. Okay. Activate hand controls."

Wendy at the computer, a little away from him, says, "We're gonna start off nice and easy. Gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one." Dipper goes flying up and hits the wall behind him. Wendy squeaks a bit as she stares with wide eyes, one of the robots douses the fire extinguisher around Dipper.

* * *

_**Working Basically 24 Hours**_

Wendy is working on the designs while Dipper is working on the model.

Next, Dipper working on the right hand of the suit, "Up two. All right, set that." Wendy sitting at the computer.

Pacifica walks in, with a package in hand with two cups on it, "I've been buzzing you two. Did you hear the intercom?"

Dipper still working, distracted, "Yeah, everything's...What?" He looks up at her.

Pacifica puts down the box and the cups on a table and informs them, "Stanley's upstairs."

Dipper working, "Great!"

Pacifica asks as she walks closer, "What would you like me to tell him?"

Dipper gestures to him and Wendy with his other hand that's not in the model, "Great. We'll be right up."

Pacifica nods, "Okay."

Wendy looks at her, "Where's Candy?"

Pacifica answers her, "She has the night off." Wendy looking confused for a moment before remembering and nodding in realization-she remembered that she told Candy the day before that she could have the night off. Pacifica looking at what Dipper's doing, "I thought you said you were done making weapons." She almost says in a cold tone but nobody noticed.

Dipper answers her, "It is. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." As soon as he says that, he tests it by firing and goes flying back, landing hard behind him. Pacifica turned her head away, her hands covering her face, then she quickly turned back to see if he's alright, lowering her hands, "I didn't expect that."

Wendy now standing worriedly-also seeing if he's okay, then rolls her eyes at his responds, "Clearly."

* * *

_**Upstairs: Living Room**_

Minutes later, Wendy walks in front of Dipper and asks Stanley who's playing the piano, "How'd it go?" She walks over to the couch where Pacifica is on her laptop, sitting next to her on her right, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Dipper asks him, "It went that bad, huh?" When Stanley didn't answer Wendy.

Stanley tells them, "Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad."

Dipper walks to the couch sitting on the other side of Wendy on her right grabbing a slice, "Uh huh, Sure doesn't. Oh, boy."

Stanley tells him, "It would have gone better if you were there." He stands up to walk over to them.

Dipper taking a bite,_ "_Ahh ahh, you told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all…"

Stanley cuts him off, "Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." He sits down on a stool cushion, beside Dipper.

Dipper asks confused, "This was a board of directors meeting?"

Stanley calmly tells him, "The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

Wendy looks at him confused, "A what?" After wallowing her bite of pizza.

Stanley looks at her, "They want to lock Dipper out."

Wendy says nonchalantly, "Why, cause the stocks dropped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen." She takes another bite almost finishing her slice.

Pacifica cuts in, "Fifty-six and a half."

Dipper raises his voice as he gives Pacifica a look, "It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

Stanley calmly tells him, "Dipper, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

Dipper irritated shouts, "I'm being responsible!"

Wendy steps in, "That's a new direction for him."

Dipper continues after giving Wendy a look, "For the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…" He looks around seeing everyone looking at him, :This is great." He stands up, taking the pizza box with him, heading to the basement stairs.

Wendy annoyed, calls out to him, "Oh, come on. Dipper. Dipper."

Dipper tells them, "I'll be in the shop." Pacifica and Wendy exchange a look.

Stanley quickly goes after him, "Hey, hey! Hey, Dipper. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs." He's pointing at Dipper's reactor on his chest.

Dipper telling him, "No. No, absolutely not."

Stanley continues, "It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!"

Dipper points at himself, "This one stays with me. That's it, Stan. Forget it."

Stanley takes back the pizza box, "All right, well, this stays with me, then. Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two."

Dipper takes two slices, walking away, "Thank you."

Stanley calls out to him, "You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?"

Dipper walking down the stairs calls out, "Goodnight, Stan."

Stanley turns to Wendy walking over smiling, "Wendy…"

Wendy looks at him, "Sorry Stan not happening, but I will take a slice or two please." She grabbing a slice after he reluctantly opens the box for her with a defeated expression, knowing he's not gonna get anything from Wendy.

* * *

_**Next Day: Garage / Workshop**_

Wendy at the computer facing Dipper, with the robots videotaping, "Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0."

Dipper cuts in, "For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." He's telling the robot.

Wendy gives him a warning look, "Dipper.."

Dipper ignores her getting ready into position, "All right, nice and easy." He tells Wendy, "Seriously, just gonna start off with_ 1% _thrust capacity."

Wendy types at the computer, "And three, two, one."

The thrusters lift Dipper in the air a few feet, after a few moments, the thrusters turn off and land with a little stumble, "Okay." He turns to the robot named dummy, "Please don't follow me around with it, either, cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously."

Wendy frustrated with Dipper, telling the robot, "Just stand down! If something happens, then come in."

Dipper turns back to Wendy, "And again Wendy, let's bring it up to 2.5."

Wendy types, "Three, two, one."

Dipper goes back up, a little higher than before and starts moving away from the area he was in, hovering over there cars, "Okay, this is where I don't want to be! Yikes!"

Wendy shouts at him, "Not the car, not the car! Table!" When he goes over to a table with a lot of papers on it, them flying everywhere.

Dipper controls it going back to his original place, "Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine!" The thrusters turn off the landing, breathing heavily, "Okay. Okay." He turns to the robot, "No! ahh ahh." As The robot lifts the extinguisher, but puts it back down.

Wendy looks at him seriously, "Yeah, you can fly."

* * *

_**Night: Later**_

Dipper now alone with the whole suit on (silver). Going for a test ride, to get the feel for it.

Dipper puts on the mask, "Jarvis, are you there?"

_"__At your service, sir." _JARVIS in the suit, helping in operating the suit.

Dipper tells him, "Engage Heads Up Display."

JARVIS answers, _"Check."_

"Import all preferences from home interface." Dipper looks around in the suit.

JARVIS answers, _"Will do, sir."_

Dipper asks, "All right, what do you say?"

_"__I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready_._" _JARVIS responds to him.

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?" Dipper asks.

_"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environments."_ JARVIS answers.

"Do a check on control surfaces." Dipper told him.

_"__As you wish." _JARVIS does a check around the suit, making sure everything's working. _"__Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics_." JARVIS informs him.

"Uhhh, yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." Dipper tells him.

_"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…" _JARVIS warning him.

Dipper cuts him off, "Jarvis! Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk. Ready? In three, two, one."

Turning on the flight thrusters, he flies out to the sky, screaming in surprise and excitement. "Handles like a dream." He's gaining more control, flying around. Suddenly turns heading straight up into the sky, "All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?"

"_The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."_ JARVIS answers.

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!"Dipper going faster, heading up.

_"__Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring." _JARVIS informs him, powers starts flickering.

Dipper not backing down, "Keep going." Ice starts forming around the suit. "Higher!" Part of the suit breaks. Power shutting down completely, Dipper starts to free falling, screaming. "We iced up, Jarvis! Deploy flaps! Jarvis!" Powers are still off. "Come on, we got to break the ice!" Specs of ice are coming off the suit. Opening the flaps himself, the ice breaks, power coming back on, turning the thrusters on right away, flying back up while he yells out laughing. Arriving back at the house, hovers over the roof still. "Kill power." The power turns off completely and Dipper falls and breaks through the roof, breaks through the piano, breaks through the floor again, landing and breaks through the car he hovered over earlier. Laying there the robot extinguished Dipper, even though he's not on fire, Dipper leans his head back.

* * *

_**Later**_

Dipper with an ice pack on his head, walks over to the table with his cup-that Pacifica came down with earlier as Wendy took hers when she went up, he sees a package from Pacifica. Opening it, he sees his old reactor in a display case with it saying, **'PROOF THAT DIPPER PINES HAS A HEART' **Dipper smiling, liking it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Evening: Afghanistan **_

_**Inside - Tent **_

The bald man staring at the suit-that Dipper escaped in, smoking. Around the tent are the plans and parts of the suit, they're trying to figure out how to put it fully back together.

* * *

_**Night: Dipper Pines House**_

_**Garage/Workshop**_

Dipper and Wendy are working on the designs of the suit to improve it better.

Dipper with an ice pack on his left shoulder tells JARVIS, "Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor."

JARVIS responds, _"__A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the ecosystems."_

Wendy sitting beside Dipper on his right, tells JARVIS, "Connect to the sys-co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphic tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"

JARVIS replies, _"_Yes._ Shall I render using proposed specifications?"_

Dipper tells him, "Thrill Me."

On the T.V in the lounge area across them on, _"__Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Dipper Pines and Wendy's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society." _The TV screen showed the annual for the Firefighter's Family Fun in the background.

Wendy looking at the T.V confused and asks, "I don't remember doing that. Jarvis, we get an invite for that?"

JARVIS answers her, _"__I have no record of an invitation, Miss."_

The Reporter on T.V continues, _"_.._Dipper hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from post traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. With Wendy by his side, barely out in public. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from them tonight."_

JARVIS informs them, _"The__ render is complete."_

Dipper looks at the design, the suit fully gold, "A little ostentatious, don't you think?"

JARVIS says sarcastically, _"__What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet."_

Wendy looks at the car-Dipper was working on before he left to Afghanistan _(From Chapter 4)__, _getting an idea, "Tell you what. Throw a little hot-red in there."

JARVIS shows the color of the design, the suit now gold and red, _"__Yes, that should help Mr. Pines keep a low profile. The render is complete."_

Wendy turns to Dipper, "What do you think?"

Dipper looks happy, smiling, "Hey, I like it." He tells JARVIS,_ "_Fabricate it. Paint it."

JARVIS working on it, informs them, _"__commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."_

Dipper tells JARVIS standing up with a wristwatch in hand-the one he was fiddling with, "Don't wait up for me, honey." Wendy stands up and follows after him.

* * *

_**Road / Annual**_

On the road driving fast in a White Olympics sports car, arrives at the annual.

Stanley standing outside being interviewed, "Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Pines Industries is all about, and our partnership with the fire and rescue community…" He turns his head to see both Dipper and Wendy getting out of the car, the chauffeur opening the passenger side door, Wendy gets out along with Dipper-who was driving, with reporters taking pictures of them, asking questions.

A random blonde chick looks at Dipper flirty, "Hey, Dipper, remember me?"

Dipper walks right past her, not looking at her, "Sure don't." Wendy smirks at that response. "You look great, Hef." Dipper pats a man's shoulder, walking past. The man turns around to look-revealing it to be Stan Lee, the creator of MARVEL.

Stanley still talking to the reporter, "We're going to have a great quarter."

Dipper and Wendy walk up the stairs to Stanley with Dipper asking, "What's the world coming to when a guy and his friend got to crash their own party?"

Stanley turns to them, "Look at you." He laughs a little nervously as he looks at them, "Hey, what a surprise." He smiles at both of them.

Wendy smiles at them, "I'll see you inside." She walks away, up the stairs to the building.

Stanley tells Dipper, "Hey. Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."

Dipper slowly walking up the stairs tells him, "You got it. Just cabin fever. It'll Just be a minute."

* * *

_**Inside**_

Wendy walks up to the bar and says to the bartender, "Give me a Scotch. I'm starving."

Agent Powers walks up to her on her left, "Miss. Corduroy?"

Wendy turns to him, "Yeah?"

"Agent Powers_._" Agent Powers introducing himself.

Wendy remembers Candy saying about him, "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the…" She trails off as the bartender hands her the drink.

Agent Powers answers for her, "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Wendy tells him nonchalantly, "God, you need a new name for that." She takes a sip of her drink.

Agent Powers replies, "Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you and your friend Dipper, but we need to debrief you two. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 PM at Pines Industries?"

Wendy tells him, spotting Candy in the crowd to tell her, "Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right. Well, I'm going to go to one of my assistants, and we'll make a date." She nods at him, with him nodding in agreement, before she walks away with her drink.

* * *

_**In The Crowd**_

Dipper walks up to Pacifica after spotting her by the entrance, "You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you!" He's looking at her in amazement.

Pacifica turns to him, looking surprised to see him out and about, "What are you doing here?"

Dipper answers her, "Just avoiding government agents."

Pacifica looking around, "Are you by yourself?"

Dipper answers her, turning to see Wendy talking to Candy, "No, Pacifica. Where'd you get that dress?" He turns back to Pacifica and looks at her purple dress.

Pacifica answers, "Oh, it was a birthday present." She smiles.

Dipper compliments her, "That's great."

Pacifica continues, "From Wendy, actually."

Dipper comments, "Well, she got great taste."

Pacifica nods agreeing with him, "Yes, she does."

Dipper asks her, "You want to dance?"

Pacifica surprised by the suggestion, "What? Oh, no." She shakes her head lightly at him_._

Dipper taking her hand, slowly leading her to the dance floor, "All right, come on."

Pacifica politely denies him, "Thank you. But no." But not taking her hand back as he leads her.

Pacifica standing on the dance floor, Dipper turns to Pacifica taking her right hand in his left, other hand on her waist with her hand on his shoulder. Both swaying to the music.

Dipper notices Pacifica feeling a little tense and she lets out a shaky sigh, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Pacifica says sarcastically, "No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back." She knows that she's being watched.

Dipper tries to reassure her by complimenting her again, "You look great and you smell great."

Pacifica rolling her eyes a bit, "Oh, God."

Dipper quickly tells her playfully, "But I could fire you if that would take the edge off." Almost challenging her.

Pacifica taking the challenge with a small smirk, "I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me."

Dipper denies her, "I'd think I can make it a week. Sure."

Pacifica questions him with her eyes narrowed playfully, "Really? What's your Social Security number?"

Dipper struggling to remember, "Fi-Fi-Five."

Pacifica looks at him in amusement, "Five? Right." She smiles a bit.

Dipper repeats unsurely, "Right."

Pacifica smiling in amazement, "You're missing just a couple of digits there."

Dipper tells her, "The other eight? So I got you for the other eight." Pacifica suddenly grows nervous, "How about a little air?"

Pacifica nods, clearing her throat, "Yes, I need some air." Both walking away.

Agent Powers watching them from the bar.

* * *

_**Outside: Roof**_

Pacifica standing in front of Dipper by the railing balcony, "That was totally weird."

Dipper stares at her, "Totally harmless."

Pacifica shakes her head at him, "It was totally not harmless, by the way."

Dipper tells her simply as he continues to stare at her, "We're dancing. No one's even watching."

Pacifica continues, "Everybody who I work with...No, you know why?" She questions him.

Dipper not seeing the big deal about it, "I think you lost objectivity. I think they're just...people...we just danced."

Pacifica stresses her words a little, "No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand because you're you. And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss, and I'm dancing with you."

Dipper tells her as he shrugs his shoulder, "I don't think it was taken that way." Both unknowingly, standing close together_._

Pacifica continues, trying to explain the problem to him, "Because it makes me look like the one who's trying to-"

Dipper cuts her off, "I just think you're overstating it." He's standing really close to her.

Pacifica continues a little nervously, starting to breathe heavily, "You know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and…" Dipper cuts her off again by grabbing her by the waist gently pulling her to him, kissing her. After a moment, they pulled away, both in shock, a moment, Pacifica asks, "I would like a drink, please."

Dipper with a small smile, "Got it, okay."

Pacifica still breathless and asks, "I would like a vodka martini, please."

Dipper walking around her to the door, "Okay."

Pacifica turns to him and continues, "Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives."

* * *

_**Inside: At The Bar**_

Dipper walks up to the bar and orders to the bartender, "Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?" He puts his money tip in a tip-glass.

Emma Sue the reporter-who he slept with _(From Chapter 3)_, walks up to him, "Wow. Dipper Pines."

Dipper recognizes and turns to see her as she stands on his left, "Oh, hey."

Emma tells him, "Fancy seeing you here."

Dipper clearly not remembering her name but guesses, "Emily."

Emma corrects him annoyed, "Emma."

Dipper remembers, "That's right."

Emma narrows her eyes and says rudely to him, "You and your friend Wendy have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

Dipper eyes widen a bit, answers honestly, "Panic. I would say panic is my reaction."

Emma tells him, "Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity."

Dipper told her, "Yeah. They just put our names on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

Emma says in a snappy tone, "I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."

Dipper tells her, not understanding what she's trying to say, "I was out of town for a couple of months, in case you didn't hear."

Emma demands rudely as she's pulling out photos for him to see, "Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" Dipper glares at her for her tone before looking down at the photos.

Dipper asks as he looks at the photos, "When were these taken?"

Emma answers, "Yesterday."

Dipper shakes his head, "Me or Wendy didn't approve any shipment."

Emma bits back, "Well, your company did."

Dipper almost glares at her and says in a dark tone, "Well, we're not our company." He walks away and spots Wendy in the crowd talking to a few people, **(Inaudible) **he walks up to her and whispers something in her ear, startling her and she turns to him confused but he fakely smiles at the people she was talking with and gently grabs her by the arm and gently takes her away to talk to her alone about what he just learned.

* * *

_**Outside**_

Both Dipper and Wendy-who was Informed of the situation and now angry, talking to Stanley.

Stanley tells the reporters, "Please, do you mind?"

Wendy questions him angrily, "Have you seen these pictures?" She's holding the pictures for him to see, with Emma behind them seeing the exchange happening.

Dipper asks just as angry, "What's going on in Gulmira?"

Stanley tells them, "Dipper, Wendy. You can't afford to be this naive." He blocks the reporters sight and gently pushes Dipper and Wendy a few steps up away from the reporters. The three are talking so quietly so nobody can hear them.

Dipper quickly cuts him off, "You know what? We were naive before, when they said, 'Here's the line. We don't cross it-"

Wendy finishes, "'This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table...are we?"

Reporters in the background, "Dipper, your picture please!"

Stanley wraps his arms around their shoulders facing the reporters, "Let's take a picture. Come on. Picture time!"Taking pictures with Dipper and Wendy, both not smiling, "Dipper. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you." He walks away from them, waving off to the reporters, "No. No."

Dipper and Wendy stand there for a moment, then look at each other in disbelief about what just happened. Behind them Emma turns to go back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Same Night: Dipper Pines House **_

_**Garage / Workshop **_

After coming home from the annual, Wendy went straight to bed. Dipper on the other hand, sitting in the lounge on the couch, listening to the reporter on TV, working on his right Iron Man hand, with a very tense expression.

The TV reporter was telling the recent news in Afghanistan, showing clips and videos, _"__The 15 mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new found power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant. Recent violence has been attributed to a group of good foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Zodiac. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way." _Dipper stands up, throws the tool in his hand on the counter, lifts his hand up and shoots the light on the ceiling across the room, _"With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia…" __D_ipper out of anger practices his targeting by shooting the three glass windows by the stairs, _"__Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, 'Where are my mother and father?' There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help." _Dipper changed into more comfortable clothes, he stands on the platform in the suit as JARVIS puts it together, a determined look on his face.

* * *

_**Day: Gulmira, Afghanistan **_

_**Village**_

Havoc was accruing in the village, bombs going off, the men terrorizing the villagers, shooting, taking them hostage. The leader gives orders to kill them. But before they could Dipper in the new painted upgraded version from the previous suit, came rescuing the hostages as he blasts the men with his hands. The leader hides behind the wall in fear with shaky hands trying to make a call but Dipper/Iron Man punches the wall throwing him back to the villagers, flying up, "_He's all yours." _The villagers then began to attack the leader.

* * *

_**In the Air**_

Dipper/Iron Man sees the Jericho weapons that was shipped, then suddenly he gets shot down, landing hard on the ground, he then gets up from the hole, stands up and faces the tank that's not to far away, it shoots again at Dipper and he dodges it, then simply holds up his right arm, aims and shoots a small missile at it, then starts walking away as the tank blows up. In the air, he destroys the Jericho missiles, then flies away.

* * *

_**California: Inside / Outside**_

_**Edwards Air Force Base / In The Air /**_

_**Dipper's Suit / The Jets**_

Military men around working, listening and seeing the recent damage that Dipper made-without them knowing it's him, thinking it's a new threat on their hands.

#1 military man asks, "What the hell was that? Were we cleared to go in there?" He's standing beside the #2 military man.

#2 military man, sitting down by the computer with a headset on, answers, "No, they were using human shields. We never got the green light."

#3 military man, the Major, with a headset on, orders the men, "Put me through to State. They're going to be all over this. Get these monitors up!"

#1 military man stated, "We got a bogey!"

#2 military man shouts, "Wasn't The Air Force!"

#4 military man sitting behind #2 military man, "We got the CIA on the line?"

#1 military man, with phone in hand, "I've got Langley on the line. They want to know if it's us."

#2 military man, replies to him, "No it's definitely not us, sir!"

#4 military man states, "It wasn't Navy."

#5 military man, sitting a few seats down from #4 military man, "Wasn't Marines."

#3 military man order, "I need answers! Can I please get eyes on the target?"

#2 military man answers, "Negative, negative."

#1 military man states, "Cannot identify."

#3 military man orders, "Get me Colonel Mabel Pines from Weapons Development down here now!"

In the air, Dipper flying back.

At base, with Mabel there now, #3 military man informs her, "We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing."

Mabel asks, "Any high altitude surveillance in the region?"

#1 military man answers her, "We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area."

Mabel states, questioning them, "So this thing just appeared out of nowhere? How come it didn't show up on the radar?"

#2 military man, "Got a minimal radar cross-section, ma'am."

Mabel asks, "Is it stealth?"

#5 military man answers, looking at the computer, "No, ma'am, it's tiny. We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle."

#3 military man, asks her, "Colonel, what are we dealing with here?"

Mabel stated, "Let me make a call." Walked to the phone calling.

#3 military man order, "Sergeant, clear a hole."

In the air, Dipper still flying and answers the phone, _"__Hello?"_

At Base Mabel asks, "Dipper?"

In the air, Dipper questions, _"__Who's this?"_

At Base, Mabel on the phone, answers him, "It's Mabel."

Inside the suit Dipper still confused, can't hear cause of the wind, "Sorry, hello?"

Mabel says more loudly, _"__I said it's Mabel!"_

Dipper still can't hear, "Speak up, please."

At base, Mabel asks confused, "What in the hell is that noise?"

In the air, Dipper lies to her, _"__Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."_

At base, Mabel tells him as she covers over her ear, "Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

Dipper tells her, _"__It's funny how that works, huh?"_

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive." Mabel informing him, when Dipper already knows without her knowing.

Dipper lies again, _"__Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"_

Mabel asks confused, hearing his uneven breathing, "Why do you sound out of breath, Dipper?"

Dipper quickly lies, _"__I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon."_

Mabel questions, "I thought you were driving."

Dipper covers up both lies, _"__Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog."_

Mabel questions him, "You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"

Dipper quickly answers, _"__Nope!"_

#2 military man shouts, "Bogey spotted!"

#1 military man, "Whiplash, come in hot!"

In the air, two jets are out following Dipper in the suit.

The men in the base looking at screen watching.

Mabel tells Dipper as she looks at the screen, "Okay good because I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come." She hangs up the phone.

In the air, Dipper says dodging the jets, _"__That's my exit."_

Inside the jet, Whiplash 1 in the jet, informs the base, _"__Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights."_

At base, Mabel with a headset on, asks, "Whiplash One, what is it?"

#2 military man, slowly shakes his head as Whiplash One answers, _"__I've got no idea."_

#3 military man demands, "You have radio contact?"

Whiplash 1 responds, _"__Non responsive, sir."_

#3 military man orders him, "Then you are clear to engage."

Inside the jet, Whiplash 1 yells out, _"__Hit it! That bogey just went supersonic! I got a lock!"_

In the air, JARVIS informs Dipper, _"__Inbound missile."_

Dipper yells to him, _"__Flares!" _Releasing flares time distract the missile and it blows up, Dipper unharmed.

Whiplash 2 sees it, _"__Wait a second. Bogey deployed flares!"_

Inside Dipper's Suit, Dipper orders, "Deploy flaps!" The flaps deploy, pushing him back the opposite direction of the two jets flying around him.

Inside the jet, Whiplash 2 yells out, "Holy Shit!"

At Base, #5 military man at the base stated, "That thing just jumped off the radar, sir. The sat visual has been lost."

Inside The Jet, Whiplash 2 looks around, _"__No way that's a UAV."_

At Base, #3 military man asks, _"__What is it?"_

Inside The Jet, Whiplash 1 informs them, _"__I can't see anything."_

At Base, Whiplash 2 told them, _"_Whatever_ it was, it just bought the farm."_

Whiplash 1 stated, _"__I think bogey's been handled, sir."_

Suddenly Mabel's cell phone rings and she sees its Dipper, answering it, "Hello?"

Dipper out of breath,_ "Hi, Mabel, it's me."_

Mabel questions, "It's who?"

Dipper answers, _"__I'm sorry, it is me. You asked. What were you asking about is me."_

Mabel angrily tells him, "No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?"

Inside Dipper's Suit, Dipper quickly responds to her, "This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!"

At Base, Mabel looks at the screen in shock, #3 military man asks him, "Mabel, you got anything for me?" Mabel, still in shock, doesn't answer him.

Inside the Jets, #3 military man orders the men, _"__Mark your position and return to base."_

Whiplash 2 obeys, turning the jets around showing Dipper/Iron Man underneath it holding on, _"__Roger that, Ballroom."_

Whiplash 1 looks at him, telling Whiplash 2, _"__On your belly! It looks like a man! Shake him off! Roll! Roll! I'm hit! I'm hit!"_

In the air, Whiplash 2 turns his jet around, making Dipper/Iron Man lose his grip, pushed back hitting Whiplash 1 wing, making it go down.

Back at base, #1 military man informs them, "It's confirmed. He has been hit."

Inside The Jet, Whiplash 2 yells at Whiplash 1,_ "Punch out! Punch out!" _Whiplash 1 ejects from the plane.

At Base, Whiplash 2 informs the base, _"__Whiplash One is down."_

#3 military man questions him, "Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?" Not seeing a parachute from Whiplash 1.

Inside The Jet,Whiplash 2 quickly sees around yelling, "_Negative! No chute, no chute!"_

In the air, Whiplash 1 trying to eject the parachute yells out, _"__My chute's jammed!" _Free falling.

Inside The Jet, Whiplash 2 sees Dipper/Iron Man flying down, _"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey."_

At Base, #3 Military Man orders him, "Whiplash Two, reenage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."

Mabel tries to reason with him, "Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors."

#3 military man looks at her in disbelief, "That thing just took out an F-inside a legal no fly zone!" Orders, still looking at Mabel, "Whiplash Two, if you don't have a clear shot, take it!"

In the air, JARVIS warns Dipper, _"__You've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuver."_

Dipper still going down tells him, _"__Keep going!"_ He reaches for Whiplash 1, helps eject his parachute.

At Base, Whiplash 1 shouts to the base, _"__Good chute! Good chute!" _The people in the room cheer.

Mabel goes back to her phone, "Dipper, you still there?"

Dipper replies, _"__Hey, thanks."_

Mabel tells him, "Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"

Inside Dipper's Suit, Dipper laughs before replies in defense, "Yeah, well, technically, he hit me. Now are you to come by and see what I'm working on?"

At Base, Mabel quickly denies him, "No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

In the air, Dipper tells her simply, _"__Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"_

_"It's not that simple." _Mabel tells him. Dipper flying back.

* * *

_**Next Day: Press Conference Outside**_

Mabel telling the media, "An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground of Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."

* * *

_**Stanley's House**_

Stanley was watching the T.V in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Night: Dipper Pines House**_

_**Garage / Workshop **_

Dipper was in the lab, pressing his screwdriver against the edge of the red and gold mechanical boot that was part of his iron man suit, Dipper connected one of the wires running along the ankle to the socket latched onto a piece of sheet metal. As he was doing this, Pacifica opened the door and entered the lab. She was holding a plate of nachos, with melted cheese liberally spread across them. The aroma of the plate of food caused Dipper to turn his head.

"Oh, sweet baby Cheesus," said Dipper.

Pacifica placed the nachos on the table behind Dipper. Turning his chair around, he rolled up to the plate of nachos, his eyes wide with anticipation. After staring at the plate for a few minutes, he looked up at Pacifica.

"I love you." said Dipper.

"I know," replied Pacifica. "Considering that I'm willing to prepare this at one in the morning, you'd better."

Dipper stuffed his left hand into the plate, grasping several nachos at once. As he stuffed them into his mouth, he stared at Pacifica. After a few seconds, the two of them laughed together, as Dipper struggled to chew his food. He then waved his hand, beckoning Pacifica to sit down. She took the nearby stool and sat on it. Dipper swallowed his food and smiled at her.

"No, really. Thank you. Not just for this...well, obviously mostly for this, because, you know...nachos." said Dipper.

Pacifica chuckled.

"But for everything else too...I just wanted to say...you know…" said Dipper.

Pacifica smiled.

"You're welcome." said Pacifica.

Dipper returned Pacifica's smile. For a few moments, the two of them just looked into each other's eyes. Dipper then reached forward and grabbed Pacifica shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Dipper placed his face against Pacifica's shoulder, who put her hand on Dipper's head and patted it gently as she closed her eyes.

After their embrace was over, Dipper took a smaller handful of nachos and continued to eat. Pacifica looked over at the mechanical iron boot on the table.

"Is that a rocket boot?" questioned Pacifica.

"That's one way of putting it." said Dipper.

As Dipper licked his fingertips, he then jumped up slightly.

"Oh, I wanted to show you something." said Dipper.

Pacifica looked at Dipper and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" questioned Pacifica.

"This." said Dipper.

Dipper grabbed an arc reactor off the table, which was similar to the one in his chest. In the centre of it was a triangular piece of glowing metal.

"What is that?" asked Pacifica. "Another arc reactor?"

"Yes...but with a significant upgrade," explained Dipper. "I removed the vibranium core that Project Pegasus made for the large scale model and placed it in a miniaturized one to see what would happen, added the extra vibranium they had...after the tech is done charging, this new arc reactor will be better than ever, and should be able to properly power my latest creation."

"The rocket boots?" questioned Pacifica.

Dipper looked at Pacifica and smirked.

"It's not just boots, love…" said Dipper.

* * *

_**Night: Inside A Tent **_

_**Afghanistan **_

Stanley Ford arrived in Afghanistan. He walked inside a tent. As he enters inside the tent, he sees a bald man with burn marks on his head who is the leader of his group, was working up on fixing the Iron Monger suit, with his back to him.

"Hello there, fellow leader." said Stanley.

The bald man stood up from his terminal and turned around speaking in English.

"Stanley Ford." said the leader.

"It's time. We're received word from our green asset that the arc reactor is being moved to the Pines Tower. We can't afford to lose any more time. I want you to lead the strike team and obtain the phenotype." said Stanley.

The leader narrowed his eyes and did not respond for a few seconds.

"Will you be accompanying me?" said the leader.

"Yes. I'll be your lieutenant for this operation." said Stanley.

The leader sneered.

"Good. It'll be ready." said the leader.

"I'm counting on you. Get it done." said Stanley.

Stanley turned around and walked out of the tent. The leader turned back to the Iron Monger suit and continued on fixing it up.

* * *

_**Next Day: Dipper Pines House**_

_**Garage / Workshop**_

Stuffing his arm into the red and gold metal gauntlet, Dipper lifted it and aimed his palm as the repulsor glowed. Aiming it forward, Dipper narrowed his field of vision as he looked at the three targets he had prepared on the wall. Twisting his screwdriver into one of the bolts on the hand section, he then looked at the metal hand as he put the screwdriver down. Flexing his fingers and flipping his hand back and forth, the shiny, red and gold metallic glove felt like a natural extension of his body. The centre of the palm, which held the repulsor, glowed with vibrant white light.

Slowing his breathing, he pointed his hand forward at the first target. He focused intently on it for a few seconds before activating the repulsor. His entire arm flew back, and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. The blast of the repulsor blew off a large chunk of the concrete wall to the left of the target. Winded for a second, Dipper recovered his breath as he looked forward at the target with a frown.

_"_ _Perhaps we still need to require some accuracy training, sir?" _said JARVIS.

* * *

_**Evening: Later**_

"Activate assembly protocol." said Dipper.

_"__Might I remind you that you've been working straight for nearly eighteen hours?" _questioned Jarvis JARVIS.

"My memory isn't that bad," said Dipper. "Also...why are you arguing with me? Just do it."

_"As you wish, sir." _said JARVIS.

Standing still with his arms outstretched, Dipper felt the mechanical limbs around her begin to assemble the pieces of the red and gold armor. Up first were metal panels which strapped around his feet. The open plates latched around his ankles, perfectly forming the metallic boots. The legs and arms were then lined with a series of metal panels which wrapped around his appendages, with the gloves forming around his palms.

The pelvis plate punched against his body, and Dipper cringed as it did so. Two mechanical arms then lowered the chest plate, which had a circular hole in it to accommodate the arc reactor. Fitting itself around his chest, Dipper squirmed slightly to ensure that he felt comfortable in his metal environment. Lowering from the chest plate were several more panels which covered his stomach and back, as well as two shoulder plates with expandable panels for the stabilizer jets.

The last piece was the helmet, which fit itself around his face. Latching around his chin, Dipper exhaled as the face mask lowered itself. Fully encased in the red and gold armor, he was in total darkness for a second before the heads-up display activated.

"Jarvis. You there?" questioned Dipper.

_"__At your service, sir." _responded JARVIS.

Dipper eyes lit up as he watched all the information feeds begin activating.

_"__Heads-up display...online,"_ said JARVIS,_ "Life support systems...online. Targeting systems...online. Connection to Pines Enterprises database...online. All systems functional and operating at serviceable capacity, sir. Of course, once the vibranium arc reactor core is online, I would recommend immediately swapping it in, for the suit will not be able to operate at peak capacity without it." _said JARVIS.

"Got it," replied Dipper.

_"Would you like to try the firing test again?" _questioned JARVIS.

Dipper turned to the right and faced the three targets. He scoffed as he looked at the hole in the concrete, and then raised his arm as he stared at the first target. The heads-up display lined up the shot for him. Smirking, he fired the first shot, obliterating the target. Twisting his body around and crouching, he threw up his other hand and fired both repulsors at once, destroying the other two targets at the same time. Standing up straight, Dipper chuckled.

"Yeah, I got this." said Dipper.

_"It would likely be more impressive without the targeting systems…" _said JARVIS.

"Don't steal my moment, you saucy Brit." said Dipper.

Dipper then looked forward at the ramp leading out the lab.

_"__Very well then, sir,"_ said JARVIS. _"__Starting to tabulate raw data…" _

"I'm taking him out." said Dipper.

_"__Sir, that is very ill advised…" _warned JARVIS.

"Trust me Jarvis," said Dipper. "I'm a genius."

Dipper activated his boots, and began hovering in the air.

_"__Even geniuses can have bad ideas…" _said JARVIS.

Aiming himself forward, Dipper began flying out the ramp and then, aiming himself upward, into the sky.

"Whoa!" shouted Dipper.

Flying out of the Pines Tower, Dipper felt a large, open smile form on his face. Looking down at the building of Los Angeles, Dipper adjusted his hands, which turned his body towards the skyline. Blasting himself forward, Dipper looked around as he felt the movement of the suit carry him through the sky.

"This...is...amazing!" said Dipper.

_"Is that your official report, sir?" _questioned JARVIS.

"Woohoo!" shouted Dipper.

Dipper aimed himself even further downward, as he flew between the skyscrapers. Lining himself several meters above the cars on the street, Dipper flew side to side as he headed towards the highway. As he looked at it, he noticed a bus that was swerving back and forth.

"Jarvis!" shouted Dipper. "What's going on over there?!"

**"**_It appears that the bus driver has just had a seizure,"_ replied JARVIS._ "Sir, there are over thirty people on that bus!"_

Narrowing his eyes, Dipper boosted forward, rocketing towards the highway. As he flew towards it, he could see the civilians on the bus, who were screaming in fear. The driver collapsed and fell out of his chair as the bus careened into oncoming traffic. Several cars weaved to try and avoid the renegade bus.

_"__The bus is about to go over the edge of the highway, sir!" _said JARVIS.

Dipper tensed his facial muscles as he flew forward. As the bus crashed into the edge of the highway, it smashed the concrete railing and began falling off. Dipper boosted under the bus and put up his hands. The crushing weight of the bus was mostly absorbed by the red and gold armor, although Dipper still felt the strain of his muscles as he lifted it up into the air. Looking down, he could see dozens of civilians on the street level staring up at him in awe. Lifting the bus off of his shoulders, he smiled.

"Hey there," said Dipper.

Dipper then began slowly lowering to the ground. Landing his feet on the pavement, he then placed the bus next to him. As the wheels collided with the road, the surrounding civilians erupted into cheering and applause. Looking into the windows of the bus, he could see all of the passengers smiling, clapping and hugging each other. Dipper smiled inside his helmet as he looked around at the several dozen people who were chewing for him.

_"_And you thought a test flight was a bad idea," said Dipper.

_"__Touche." _said JARVIS.

As the passengers of the bus began filling out and helping the driver regain consciousness, a young woman ran up to Dipper. Grabbing his hand with both of hers, the woman smiled at Dipper with wide eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said the woman.

"You're quite welcome," replied Dipper.

"Who are you?" questioned the woman.

Dipper took a moment before responding.

"Me?" responded Dipper.

After thinking a for a few more seconds, Dipper smirked.

"I'm Iron Man." said Dipper.

"Iron Man," repeated the woman.

"Now if you'll excuse me." said Dipper.

Dipper let go of the woman's hands and blasted off into the sky. Hovering in place a few meters off the ground as the crowd cheered, Dipper then flew upwards and off into the skyline.

"Hey Jarvis." Dipper tells him.

_"__Yes, sir?" _says JARVIS.

"When we get back...I want you to paint him again." said Dipper.

_"__Do you have a particular color scheme in mind?" _questioned JARVIS.

"Keep the red and gold part, but put a little black and silver color into it, then I think it will be fine." said Dipper.

"_As you wish, sir." _said JARVIS.

* * *

_**Night: Stanley's House**_

_**Stanley's Bedroom **_

Stanley rested his head back on his pillows as a random woman who is naked was bouncing on top of him. After a few minutes, she finished and collapsed onto the bed to his left. Smiling at her, he reached over and kissed her on the forehead as his phone on the bedroom desk table rang. Picking it up, he activated it to see a video feed of the leader of the Afghanistan army.

"Stanley Ford." said the leader.

"What do you want?" questioned Stanley.

"The Iron Monger is complete. Get ready. We leave in thirty minutes." said the leader.

"I'll be there, but first I got some unfinished business that I need to attend to." said Stanley.

The video feed cut out. Stanley sighed as he began to put his clothes back on. Stanley places his hands behind his head, smirking as he leaves his bedroom while the naked woman that he was sleeping with was sleeping on his bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Evening: Dipper Pines House - Living Room **_

Both Dipper and Wendy walk in the living room. Both sitting down, Dipper sits back while sitting on his left, Wendy leans forward picking up the phone seeing Candy calling. Wendy answers the phone, putting it to her ear about to say something when a ringing accrues from a device, both freezing, going pale as their vines are growing out of their neck.

Candy from the phone, "Wendy? Wendy, are you there? Hello?"

Stanley appears from behind the couch, gently holds Wendy's head, grabbing the phone from her hand, hanging up with his other hand, "Breathe. Easy, easy." Gently leans her head back on the couch, sitting back like Dipper. "You guys remember this one, right?" Turning off the device, "It's a shame the government didn't approve it." Both with their heads turned to look at it, with him showing them. "There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." Turning their heads to look at him. "Ahh, Dipper." Taking out the protected earplugs from the device. "When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose." Wendy looks at him in horror, both have blood leaking down out of their ears. Stanley grabs another device from his case, left foot on the couch leaning on his left hand, attaching the device on Dipper's chest with the other, "But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that." Pulling out Dipper's chest reactor with the device, holding it up with wires still attached. "You had one last golden eggs to give." Leaning closer to Dipper, "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?" Looks at him for a moment, "My brother, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" Pulling the attached wires making Dipper struggling to breathe as Wendy watches helplessly. Stanley detaches the device, holding up the reactor with his right hand, leaning on his leg that's still on the couch, staring at it. "Oh, it's beautiful." Putting the device in the case, still holding the reactor, sitting beside Dipper on his other side, "Ahh Dipper, Wendy this is your Ninth Symphony." Looking at the reactor in his hand in front of them. "Ohh, what a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this as its heart." Looks at both of them. "Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, "Looking back at the reactor, "Put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands." Grabs the case, putting the arc reactor in it. "I wish you two could've seen my prototype. It's not as...well, not as conservative as yours. Too bad you had to involve Candy and Pacifica in this. I would have preferred that they live." Dipper's eyes widened worriedly, Wendy's eyes widened in fear for their lives. Stanley gets up, grabbing the case with the reactor in it, walking away leaving them behind in the same position.

* * *

_**On The Road**_

Driving, Mabel was on the phone with Candy and Pacifica, "What do you mean, he paid to have Dipper killed?...Candy slow down..Why would Stanley...Okay, where's Dipper and Wendy now?"

* * *

_**In Another Building-Parking Lot**_

Walking to the cars, Pacifica's phone was on speaker, both Candy and Pacifica talking to Mabel.

Candy tells him, "We don't know. They're both not answering their phones."

Pacifica asks worriedly putting off the speaker, "Please go over there and make sure everything's okay...Thank you, Mabel." Hangs up_._

Candy tells Agent Powers walking up to the driver side, with Pacifica to the passenger side, "I know a shortcut."

* * *

_**On The Road**_

Mabel hangs up her cellphone, driving faster to her brother's house.

* * *

_**Dipper Pines House**_

In the elevator, stand both Dipper and Wendy breathing heavily, getting out to the garage/workshop. Both struggling still affected by the device and Dipper dying from the shrapnels without the arc reactor, seeing the old reactor in the case across the room. Wendy with Dipper's left arms around her shoulders carrying Dipper to keep him up, halfway there, they both slipped. On the floor, Dipper starts to crawl to it, trying to push himself up barely reaching it, he collapses on the ground. The robot named Dummy hands the glass case to him to his right, Dipper looks up at him, "Good boy." Turning, covering his face as he smashes the case on the floor breaking it.

* * *

_**At Pines Industries**_

Stanley looking at the Iron Monger suit that he had the Afghanistan leader and his group make for him, attaching Dipper's arc reactor to the suit powering it up.

* * *

_**Dipper Pines House**_

Mabel arrives, calling out for both her brother and her friend, going downstairs to the garage/workshop. "Dipper? Wendy?...Dipper? Wendy?" Walking through the broken windows that Stanley made and turns to see Dipper and Wendy on the floor. Running up to them, "Wendy! Dipper! You guys okay?!" Turning Dipper around seeing as he had put the old arc reactor on.

Dipper grabs her shoulders, breathing heavily, "Where's Pacifica and Candy?"

Mabel calmly tells him, "They're fine. They're with five agents. They're about to arrest Stanley."

Dipper looks angry, "That's not going to be enough." Looks where Wendy was as she was not moving on the floor where she fell. "Wendy?" Both rushing to her, Dipper turns her around showing she had passed out due to her falling hard onto the floor with a huge cut/gash on her head, blood coming down onto her face.

* * *

_**Pines Industries**_

The SHIELD agents with Candy and Pacifica arrive getting out of their cars heading inside to arrest Stanley.

* * *

_**Inside **_

Walking around the large arc reactor, Candy mumbles, "Section 16. Section 16. There it is." Walking over to the door, scanning her badge, its beeping red not opening, "My key is not working?" Looking confused.

Pacifica takes out hers, "Here, let me try mine." Scanning it, it does the same thing, beeping red. Sighing in frustration, turning to Agent Powers, "It's not opening the door."

Agent Powers takes out a small bomb, looking at her knowingly, putting it on the door.

Candy not noticing the exchange and asks, "Oh wow! What's that? It's like, a little device? It's like a thing that's going to pick the lock?"

Pacifica grabs Candy gently by the arms, taking a few steps back turning her away, "We might want to take a few steps back." Candy now realizes what it is, covering her ears as the agents just turn around back facing the door. The small bomb explodes opening the door.

* * *

_**Inside The Room**_

Stanley hears a small bomb go off as he rushes over to the metal suit.

* * *

_**Dipper Pines House**_

Dipper going in his own red/yellow with a little black in the mix of his suit while the machine puts it together as Mabel watches in awe, walking around it. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Dipper tells her, "Not bad, huh? Let's do it."

Mabel asks him, "You need me to do anything else?"

Dipper looks at Wendy who's still passed out on the couch, in the lounge area, walking to the hole in the ceiling for testing, blasted the destroyed car aside. Dipper turns to look at Mabel, while his mask automatically shuts, "Take care of Wendy and keep the skies clear." Flying out of the hole to the sky_._

Mabel looks up after him, "Damn!" turns to look at the silver Mark 2, looking away saying, "Next time, baby." Quickly picks up Wendy bridal style, carrying her to Wendy's sports car in the passenger seat. Mabel gets in, driving off towards the hospital.

* * *

_**Pines Industries**_

Back with Pacifica and Candy and the agents, cautiously entering the room silently. Looking around with the agents' guns up. "Looks like you girls were right. He was building a suit." Agent Powers told them, looking at the original first suit from Afghanistan.

Candy also looking at it, "I thought it'd be bigger."

Spreading out to find Stanley, Candy and Pacifica are together, waking to the place where Stanley's suit just was. Walking forward seeing something in the dark with Pacifica in front of Candy. The suit lights come on as it stands up. Candy screams as she starts to run with Pacifica following, running past the agents, as they shoot at it, the bullets bouncing off. Stanley hit the agents aside, smashing around him following the girls as he ran outside trying to catch them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Same Night: Pines Industries **_

Dipper flying through the air to go to Pines industries, "How do you think the Mark One chest piece is going to hold up?"

JARVIS answers him, _"The suit's at 48% power and falling, sir. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight."_

Dipper tells him, "Keep me posted."

* * *

_**Outside The Building**_

Dipper talking to both the girls on their Bluetooth's. "Candy! Pacifica!"

Candy calls out, "Dipper!"

Pacifica asks worriedly, "Dipper, are you okay?"

Dipper answers, "I'm fine. How are…"

Candy interrupts him, "Stanley, he's gone insane! How's Wendy, is she ok?" Asks worriedly.

Dipper answers, "I know. And Mabel is taking her to the hospital now, she's safe. Listen, you'd better get out of there."

Pacifica tells him, "He built a suit."

Dipper yells at them, "Get out of there right now!"

Behind the girls, Stanley climbs up from the ground as it breaks through, turning to see him in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" Walking towards them, making them back up in fear, as Candy screams, aiming at them about to shoot. "Your services are no longer required."

Dipper flies up to him, "Stan!"

Stanley shoots at him instead. Dipper punches him back down the hole through the building wall on the street into traffic landing on the ground, accidents occurring around. Stanley lifts the car that stopped in front of him, honking, over his head. "I love this suit!"

Dipper stands up, "Put them down!"

"Collateral damage, Dipper." Stanley told him.

Dipper tells JARVIS, "Divert power to chest RT." Shooting him from the chest plate. Stanley goes flying back and releases the car. Dipper grabs the car holding it up.

JARVIS informs him,_ "Power reduces to 19%."_

Dipper struggling, puts the car down. The woman from inside, out of fear presses her foot on the petal driving with Dipper still in front holding onto it. "Lady!" Slipping from his grip. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sliding under the car grabbing it, after a moment sliding on the ground, he lets go. Stanley coming closer grabs a motorcycle as it tries to drive past, hitting Dipper with it. People around the area, afraid, running around leaving their vehicles. Stanley throws Dipper around like a rag doll for he is in a bigger suit.

Stanley shouts at him, "For 30 years, I've been holding you and Wendy up!" Stomping on him. "I built this company from nothing!" Throwing Dipper again in a transportation bus. "Nothing is going to stand in my way!" A missile coming out of his shoulder aiming. "Least of all of you!" Shooting it, with Dipper flying through the air. Before Dipper hit the ground, he turned on his thrusters flying steadily.

Stanley tells him, "Impressive! You've upgraded your armor! I've made some upgrades of my own!" Going slowly up the air.

JARVIS stating the obvious, _"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly." _

Dipper told him, "Duly noted. Take me to maximum altitude."

JARVIS replying, _"With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that…" _

Dipper yells, "I know the math! Do it!" Flying higher in the air, with Stanley following. With the girls still standing where they were before, watching.

* * *

_**Military American Base**_

#2 military officer from before informing #1 military officer, "Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back."

#1 military officer, "Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets!" As #2 military officer was about to make a call, Mabel hung it up. Just getting back from the hospital where she dropped Wendy off and is there now.

Mabel calmly ordered them, "Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise."

#2 military officer nods looking at her, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_**In The Air**_

Dipper going as high as he can with Stanley following.

JARVIS informs him, _"Thirteen percent power, sir."_

Dipper shouts, "Climb!"

"_Eleven Percent."_

Dipper still going up, "Keep going!"

Stanley's suit starts to freeze from being too high up. Dipper's suit is just starting to lose power.

JARVIS keeps telling him the percentage,_ "Seven percent power." _

Dipper frustrated, "Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me!" Stanley finally reaches him grabbing his foot, his suit going ice.

Stanley says to him cocky, "You had a great idea, Dipper, but my suit is more advanced in every way!"

Dipper asks, "How'd you solve the icing problem?"

Stanley repeats confused, "Icing problem?" His suit shutting down.

"Might want to look into it." Dipper hits his metal mask, Stanley now free falling.

JARVIS tells him, _"Two percent. We are now running on emergency backup power." _Losing power, trying to stay steady, going down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Night: Pines Industries - Roof and Outside/Inside**_

Landing on a roof. Calling out to Pacifica and Candy, while taking apart his suit. "Northwest! Chiu!"

Pacifica calling out in her Bluetooth. "Dipper! Oh, my God, are you okay?"

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there." Right when Dipper says that, Stanley jumps down behind him with power in the suit, lands behind Dipper.

"Nice try!" Dipper dodges his punches going to blast him with his left hand when he sees that he had taken off the glove, gets punched back, getting up to fight back, but Stanley grabs him and starts squeezing him, crushing his suit.

Dipper, who can barely breathe, "Weapons status?"

JARVIS responds, _"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline." _

Dipper tells him, "Flares!" Shooting out flares, blinding distracting Stanley, gets free.

Stanley looked around in the smoke, "Very clever, Dipper."

Dipper hiding behind from him, whispering, "Northwest? Chiu?"

Pacifica calls out, "Dipper!" Still standing at the entrance.

Dipper still whispering, "This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."

Candy asks him, "Well, how are you going to do that?"

Dipper instructs them, "You both are going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear off the roof, I'll let you know. One of you is going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up there."

Pacifica tells him determinedly, "Okay. We're going in now." Walking inside first with Candy following behind her.

Dipper tells them, while both girls started pulling down the power levers. "Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." He goes up behind Stanley, jumps on his back, starts dismantling it. "This looks important!" Stanley going blind due to no power.

Pacifica and Candy go to the main controls of the large/built arc reactor, twisting and turning, pressing buttons to turn up the power.

Stanley throws Dipper off of him, Dipper landing hard on the ground. He opens his suit showing his upper body, holding up Dipper's mask/helmet crushing it in his metal hand throws it, landing in front of him. "I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" Dipper kneeling looking up at him. "You finally outdid yourself, Dipper! You'd have made my brother proud!"

Pacifica tells him, "It's ready, Dipper! Get off the roof! As they finished powering the reactor up. Stanley shoots towards Dipper breaking the glass beneath him, grabbing the railing to not fall. Inside, both girls cover their heads from the glass.

Pacifica screams, "Dipper!" Looking up at him.

"How ironic, Dipper! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" Stanley raises his hand to shoot small missiles at him.

Dipper struggling to hold on, "Pacifica! Candy!"

Stanley tells him, "And now I'm going to kill you with it!" Shoots a missile at Dipper but misses him. "You ripped out my targeting system!"

Dipper breathing heavily still holding on the railing, "Time to hit the button!"

Candy yells, "You told us not to!"

Stanley was still trying to aim at him, "Hold still, you little prick!" Shooting another but still misses.

Dipper yells out, "Just do it!"

Pacifica yells back, "You'll die!"

Stanley shoots another, Dipper dodging it, now hanging with one hand.

Dipper screams, "Push it!" Pacifica pushes the buttons, lightly pushes Candy forward for her to run.

The Arc reactor explodes out up toward the sky, electrocuting Stanley in the suit, lighting in the sky. Stanley falls forward dead, landing and hitting the Arc reactor causing it to explode.

Pacifica screams out, "Dipper!" Outside the building.

Dipper on the ground still on the roof beside the hole, eyes closed, chest reactor light not on. Light flickering on, fading from the view.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Day: Press Conference - Next Day**_

Standing behind the stand, Mabel spoke to the reporters, "You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Pines Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Dipper Pines personal security staff…"

* * *

_**Private Room **_

Mabel on T.V, continues to speak.

Dipper sitting down, reading the newspaper. Pacifica taking off Dipper's bandages on his face, "Iron Man. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it."

Wendy also sitting down on his left, bandage where she hit her head, by a table getting her make-up done by Candy, "I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

Agent Powers appears in front of Dipper handing him q-cards, "Here's your alibi."

Dipper grabs them, putting the newspaper down, reading the cards, "Okay."

Agent Powers starts explaining, "You were on your yacht."

Dipper reading the cards, "Yeah."

Agent Powers Continues, "We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

Dipper says, "See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pacifica and me alone on the island." Looking up at her smirking at her, with her smirking back, taking a bandage off his nose.

Agent Powers with a clear expression, "That's what happened."

"All Right." Dipper told him.

"Just read it, word for word." Agent Powers told him.

Dipper flipping through the cards, looking confused, "There's nothing about Stanley here."

Agent Powers stood still, "That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record.

Dipper asks confusingly, looks up at him, "But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my...I mean, is that...that's kind of flimsy, so don't you think?"

Agent Powers replies, "This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Pines. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds." Turning to leave.

Candy finished with Wendy's make-up and went up to him, "Agent Powers? I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

Agent Powers smiles at her, "That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

Candy tries to say the name, "From the Strategic Homeland…"

Agent Powers cut her off sentence, "Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D."

Candy, a little embarrassed, looks down, "Right." Agent Powers leave.

All getting ready to leave the room where the press conference was being held.

Wendy standing, putting down the mirror as she was looking at her makeup done, "Let's get this show on the road." Leaving the room with Candy following behind.

Pacifica helped Dipper out his jacket on, with the cards in his mouth, "You know, it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

Pacifica tells him, brushing his suit from the back, "You're not Iron Man."

Dipper tells her stubbornly, taking the cards out of his mouth, "Am so."

Pacifica repeats as she turns him around to face her, "You're not."

Dipper looking at her, as he was taunting her, "All right, suit yourself. You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'll be widely conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night?" Pacifica buttons up the jacket.

Pacifica remembers which night, bit smirking faintly, deciding to tease, "What night?" Acting confused.

Dipper looks at her knowingly, "You know."

"Are we talking about the night that we danced and went up to the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself? Is that the night you're talking about?" Pacifica asks.

"Thought so." He told her.

Pacifica smirks leaning up to kiss him, hands on his neck. Dipper little surprised but kissed back, pulling away, "Will that be all, Mr. Pines?" Smirking.

Dipper smirks back, "Yes, that will be all, Miss. Northwest."

* * *

_**The Press Room **_

Reporters around, standing, sitting facing Mabel as she speaks, "And now, my brother has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you."

Dipper and Wendy walk on the stage, Dipper at the stand, Wendy beside Mabel between them, "Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the card this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…"

* * *

_**The Private Room**_

Candy and Pacifica standing in the previous room watching it on T.V.

* * *

_**The Press Room **_

Emma Sue sitting in the front row rudely interrupts him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Pines, but do you honestly expect us to believe that it was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you…"

Dipper cuts in, "I know, it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

Emma says in her usual snottiness, "I never said you were a superhero."

* * *

_**The Private Room**_

Both Candy and Pacifica watching.

Pacifica says to Candy, narrowing her eyes at Emma, "I hate that snotty bitch."

Candy smirks in amusement nodding and agreeing with her.

* * *

_**The Press Room**_

Dipper continues talking, "Didn't? Well good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." Struggles to say the words.

Wendy leans to his ear, whispers to him, "Just stick to the cards, D."

Dipper nods, "Yeah, okay. Yeah." Looking at the crowd. "The truth is...I am Iron Man." After he says that he smirks a little. The crowd went ballistic at the discovery.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do nothing that has to do with Iron Man or Gravity Falls**

* * *

_**Evening: Dipper Pines House - Living Room **_

Wendy and Dipper, both walking inside.

"Jarvis!" Wendy calls out.

Sounding distorted, _"Welcome home, Sir, Miss." _Jarvis cuts out.

"'I am Iron Man'. You think you're the only superhero in the world?" Said an unknown figure. Looking out the window, facing away from them.

"Mr. Pines and Miss. Corduroy, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." Pacifica said wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D Suit. Looking a little bit different.

"Okay, what's going on? And Pacifica, why are you wearing that?" Wendy asks confused and gestures to her outfit.

"My name is Pacifica Northwest and I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, assigned to look after you two." She answers her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dipper speaks up for the first time since they entered the house, asks the unknown figure, stunned about the truth about Pacifica.

Turning, appearing in the light, Rick Sanchez **(from Rick and Morty)**, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Stands beside Pacifica.

Dipper says nonchalantly, "Ah." Still confused.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative." Rick told them.

**Iron Dipper**


End file.
